


Звуки веселья и свободы

by KrasnayaLady



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Amusement Parks, Batjokes, Bruce is smitten, Cute, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Rollercoasters, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Waterpark, amusement park date, date day, established batjokes, theme park, waterpark date, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrasnayaLady/pseuds/KrasnayaLady
Summary: A translation of Sounds of Fun and Freedom by TheMidnightOwl.Два года тому назад они впервые решили отправиться в парк развлечений, но тогда аквапарк решили оставить на потом. И вот на этот раз Джокер настаивает, чтобы они вдосталь поплескались в воде. А сам Брюс только и может, что думать, как  при этом в любую минуту все может пойти наперекосяк. Это плохая идея. Но все дело в том, что когда Джокер смотрит на него вот этак, этим самым взглядом, которым глядит, когда речь заходит об их ежегодной поездке, он попросту не способен устоять. Ну и... ну и ему самому тоже хочется.Это сиквел к "For The Sake of Laughter", https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515704 , но полностью может быть прочитан отдельно.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMidnightOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightOwl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sounds of Fun and Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341742) by [TheMidnightOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightOwl/pseuds/TheMidnightOwl). 

Это плохая идея. Уже битый час в голове у Брюса вертится эта мысль. Он думает так, застегивая пуговицы своей рубашки. Думает так, укладывая волосы. Он внутренне вопит, что это плохая идея, когда натягивает шорты для плаванья вместо привычных джинсов.

Во время их поездки в прошлом году он купил повседневную одежду в обычном универмаге, чтобы было чуть легче сливаться с толпой. Ну, по крайней мере, пока они в заголовки новостей не попали, но он по природе склонен тщательно все обдумывать и ко всему готовиться (Джокер любовно называет эту его особенность паранойей). Эту одежду он заказал онлайн, простая пара черных гольф до колен и белые простые шорты. Джокер упорно пытался заказать для них обоих одинаковые, с рисунком Бэтмена, так что Брюсу пришлось смерить пароль на Wi-Fi. Его удалось уговорить на неоново-пурпурные шорты с лаймовой полоской. Ни на что другое он не согласился. Брюс рад, что это, по крайней мере, не обтягивающие трусы для пловцов.

Джокер застрял в ванной, дорабатывает свою маскировку. Брюс думает, как же это странно, видеть его с золотисто каштановыми волосами и нормальной кожей персикового оттенка.

Джокер настаивал, чтобы они поехали в самый большой аквапарк в мире. Брюс не в настроении лететь на край света в Германию только ради того, чтобы побултыхаться в бассейне. Вместо этого он предложил тот парк развлечений, в который они ездили пару лет тому назад, с которого и начались эти ежегодные вылазки. Этот аквапарк самый большой в штате, и Джокер неожиданно соглашается. Как акт доброй воли, Брюс решает, что на этот раз они остановятся в отеле, для чего он использует одну из тех кредитных карточек, что зарегистрированы не на его имя. Джокер аж визжит от восторга, когда видит на кровати сложенных из полотенцев зверят.

Брюс сам провел множество тестов новой основы, прежде чем согласился на эту авантюру. В прошлый раз, когда они ездили в парк развлечений, основа под грим должна была соответствовать натуральному цвету кожи, защищать от солнца и быть достаточно влагонепроницаемой, чтобы выдерживать пот. На этот раз она должна быть полностью влагозащитной, также не стираться от пота и не поддаваться обычным для бассейна химическим соединениям. Таким, например, как хлор. Времени на разработку ушло много, но Джокер так загорелся, что продолжал попытки, пока не добился устойчивого результата. Наконец, полученное соединение прошло все тесты, равно как и бесцветный защитный закрепитель, который надо было распылять поверх. Когда Джокер радостно и победно вопил, в желудке в Брюса все переворачивалось — потому что теперь надо было исполнять обещанное.

Это была плохая идея.

В машине Джокер вел себя паинькой. Он всегда старался вести себя в машине во время их поездок максимально хорошо, скорее всего, боялся, что в противном случае Брюс попросту развернет машину, и они поедут обратно. И он бы так и сделал, если бы почувствовал, что Джокер слишком возбужден, чтобы сохранить самообладание на публике. Потому что тогда дело обязательно обернулась бы сущим кошмаром. В самом буквальном смысле. Пальцы Джокера барабанили по подлокотнику кресла, он высовывал руку из окна и подставлял ладонь ветру, игрался с радио, все что угодно, только бы выплеснуть бушующую в нем энергию. Иногда он начинал что-то напевать, с пафосом, пытаясь вытянуть улыбку у слишком уж напряженного Мыша. Но тот не поддавался на провокации.

На этот раз они прибывают в парк с той стороны, где находится вход в аквапарк, и Джокер возбужденно хихикает в предвкушении. Солнце уже взошло, и уже достаточно жарко, а значит, к полудню начнется самое пекло. На небе ни облачка, и от этого у Брюса нервы натянуты как струны. Удастся ли ему уследить, чтобы Джокер успевал вовремя подновлять основу, чтобы тот не обгорел на солнце? Ему все же удалось подавить подступающую панику, и он привычно лучезарно улыбается парковщику, оплачивая свое место.

Джокер тянет Брюса за руку. От паркинга до ворот совсем немного, почти как в прошлый раз, когда они приезжали с другой стороны и ходили на обычные аттракционы, но ведет он себя так, будто дорога куда длиннее. Это было бы забавно, не будь Брюс настолько на взводе. Честно говоря, он тихо молился про себя, чтобы день был пасмурным, и народу было мало, но вселенная — та еще сука, и никогда не желает выполнять его тайные мольбы. Они поднимаются вверх, переходят пешеходный мост, и он впервые рискует посмотреть на водяные горки. И с каждым шагом его давление подскакивает.

Поездка в аквапарк означает, что придется тащить большие спортивные сумки… разумеется, Брюсу. Потому что Джокер захватил с собой только кожаную сумку через плечо, в которую помещается телефон и немного денег. Брюс же в рюкзаке тащит полотенца, крем от солнца и экстренный запас основы для Джокера. Он взял с собой столько, что хватит на месяц. Так что _пусть теперь_ _попробует_ отвертеться от того, чтобы ее не обновлять по мере необходимости! Проверка багажа занимает чуть дольше, чем обычно, так что Джокер начинает слегка нервничать, постукивая ногой об пол.

Ворота открываются через десять минут. Они долго копаются, слишком уж долго на вкус Джокера. Он переминается с ноги на ногу, отстукивает мыском ноги какой-то зверский бешеный ритм. Когда он начинает прикусывать костяшки, старая привычка, показывающая, насколько он в стрессе, что обычно заканчивается для окружающих кровавой баней, Брюс осторожно охватывает запястье Джокера своей рукой, нежно оттягивая ее ото рта. Он берет ее в свою, начинает успокаивающе поглаживать, вспоминая статистику по региону. Где что находится, какова статистика преступлений на почве ненависти. Это достаточно спокойное место, но все же он всегда предпочитает быть подготовленным к любым неожиданностям. Джокер, вроде как, слегка расслабляется, и он продолжает подбадривающе поглаживать его руку.

Очередь начинает двигаться. Джокер поворачивает голову, громко хрустя суставами. И тут Брюс видит сканер отпечатков пальцев при входе, и все внутри него леденеет. Он знал, что в некоторых парках из-за угрозы террористических актов ввели повышенные меры безопасности, но даже и не подумал проверить, а как дела с системой безопасности именно в этом аквапарке. Слишком уж он зациклился на гриме Джокера. Крича внутри от ужаса, он дотрагивается до талии Джокера, пытаясь ненавязчиво вытолкнуть из очереди и отойти в сторонку, но Джокер выворачивается. Вместо этого он поворачивается к нему и подмигивает.

Они доходят до турникетов. Джокер идет первым, гордо держа в пальцах свой распечатанный билет. Они просят его дотронуться правым большим пальцем до считывающего устройства, и лампочка загорается зеленым. Он проходит внутрь. Брюс, пытаясь скрыть свое недоумение, ошарашенно следует за ним, в точности повторяя его движения. Когда они оба проходят турникет, он оттирает Джокера вбок.

— Как?

— Ты не проверил, какая здесь система безопасности, да? — Джокер ядовито ухмыляется ему. — К счастью, поскольку это _я_ здесь особо опасный преступник, я об этом позаботился.

— Заткнись. Что ты сделал?

Хихикая, Джокер показывает Брюсу свою правую ладонь, сложив пальцы лодочкой. А затем, с той же ядовитой ухмылкой, стаскивает кожу с правого большого пальца. Немного основы сходит, но почти незаметно.

— Учитывая, что у нас тут обкатывается мой новый вид, я решил заодно протестить одну мою задумку.

Глаза Брюса бегают между рукой и фальшивым отпечатком пальца.

— Скажи мне, что это синтетика.

— О`кей, это синтетика.

Брюс тяжело смотрит на него.

Джокер драматично вздыхает.

— У меня не было _времени_, чтобы разработать и испытать синтетический отпечаток, Бэтс. Потому что мы в запаре тестили основу под грим. И он не мертв, так что можешь расслабиться. Он просто великодушно пожертвовал мне немного кожи со своего большого пальца, вот и все.

Брюс скрещивает руки на груди, на его лице выражение меняется от злобного до недоуменного. Джокер смотрит через его плечо на тех, кто входит в парк.

— Ну, хочешь, я положу это на лед? И тогда он сможет даже пришить это обратно.

Брюс закатывает на это глаза и идет прочь. Джокер выкидывает кусок кожи в мусорник, после чего догоняет и начинает идти в ногу.

— У меня есть уже готовые синтетические отпечатки пальцев. Это куда практичнее, чем сдирать с людей кожу.

— Ха! — смеется Джокер. — И как же они у тебя оказались, Бэтс?

— Я просто предусмотрителен, — отвечает он.

Джокер, похоже, к этому моменту уже полностью теряет интерес к теме беседы.

— Итак, и в какую сторону вход в аквапарк?

— Нам не нужна карта, — издевается над ним Брюс. — Разве твоя задница не жаждет приключений?

— Моя задница жаждет то, что справа от меня и в твоих шортах, — обыденным тоном заявляет Джокер.

Как же Брюс его ненавидит.

В такой день лучше всего слиться с толпой и следовать в ее потоке. Брюс направляется к ближайшему входу. Они проходят мимо аттракционов типа "кинь мячик — выиграй игрушку". Джокер указывает на дартсы, которые надо кидать в воздушные шарики.

— Я выиграю вот это, — он указывает на жуткого громадного красного набивного попугая, у которого фальшивые перья торчат во все стороны.

— В самом конце, когда мы уже будем уходить, — говорит Брюс.

— А ты выиграешь что-то вот там, — Джокер указал на аттракцион с висячими лестницами.

— Я не буду нести одну из этих игрушек.

— Мне плевать на игрушку. Я хочу полюбоваться зрелищем.

Джокер хихикает, но все же прикладывает максимум усилий, чтобы вести себя хоть относительно прилично. Его фирменный смех — то, что никак не замаскировать. Это еще одна причина для Брюса попсиховать в свое удовольствие. Он очень хвалит Джокера за сдержанность, которую тот проявляет во время этих их поездок. И все равно больше, чем на одну в год, Брюс пока не решается. И сегодняшний день решает, будут ли они еще хоть когда-либо отдыхать в аквапарке. Если, конечно, выберутся отсюда живьем.

— ….. Ну, может быть.

Какое-то время они идут в тишине, Джокер чуть впереди, тянет за собой Брюса. Они следуют за потоком людей, которые оживленно втирают друг в друга солнцезащитные крема, собираясь позже полностью сосредоточиться на своих детях, чтобы и они не обгорели. Кое-кто уже скинул рубашку. Учитывая, как уже раскалился светлый бетон у них под ногами, жара днем будет просто невыносимой.

Наконец, они доходят до арочного прохода, отмечающего вход в аквапарк. Вход в него бесплатный, так что никакого дополнительного досмотра и билетов не предусмотрено.

— Если вход бесплатный, то зачем там стоят эти вращающиеся штуковины? — спрашивает Джокер, тыкая пальцем в турникеты и крепче цепляясь за руку Брюса.

Брюс медлит. Джокер стонет, пытаясь тащить его быстрее.

— Это чтобы контролировать наплыв посетителей. Они могут впустить в парк только определенное количество людей.

— Ну, так _поторапливайся_, копуша!

И Брюс позволяет себе улыбнуться, поскольку знает, что Джокер его улыбку не видит.

Они входят в мужскую раздевалку. На самом деле Брюс слегка теряется, но быстро берет себя в руки. Он позволяет Джокеру затащить себя в одну из кабинок, достаточно большую, чтобы Брюс смог помочь ему с нанесением основы для грима. Все, что отделяет их от других — платяная занавеска до пола, колышущаяся в стороны от вентиляторов. Брюс наступает на краешек, чтобы она случайно не открылась.

Джокер уже скинул свою рубашку и начал весь процесс. Дома они покрыли ему лицо, шею, плечи, руки и ноги, но Брюс все равно заставляет его покрыть их дополнительным слоем. Они покрывают каждую часть его тела, и затем Джокер поворачивается к нему спиной, и Брюс помогает с основой там. Она легко и гладко ложится на кожу, и через несколько минут Джокер выглядит совсем как… человек. Брюс чувствует, как у него краснеют щеки. И втайне он рад, что здесь достаточно темно, чтобы это было почти не заметно.

Джокер тянется к переднему кармашку рюкзака и достает ручное зеркальце и еще один спонж в виде яйца.

— И когда это ты успел все это упаковать? — спрашивает Брюс.

— После того, как закончил с макияжем утром, — отвечает Джокер. Он придирчиво изучает свое лицо в зеркале, слегка дотрагиваясь до кожи своим спонжем то тут, то там. Он тщательно изучает шею и плечи, прикасаясь там, где считает необходимым. Затем убирает спонж и замещает это самой странной кисточкой, которую только Брюс видел в своей жизни. Почти размером с кисточку для краски, только конец у нее ассиметричный. Джокер использует ее для того, чтобы пройтись по контуру лица, шеи, плеч. Наконец, с выражением на лице "_а, да пошло оно все к черту_", он также проходится ей по торсу и по ногам.

Затем вытаскивает совсем маленькую кисть и что-то, напоминающую палетку с несколькими оттенками телесных теней.

— Держи, — и с этими словами он всучивает ее Брюсу. От снова проходится тонкой кисточкой по контурам своего лица, на этот раз дополнительно накладывая тени и на ключицы.

— Джей, — окликает его Брюс.

— Что, предпочитаешь, чтобы я вышел наружу и делал это там?

— Это же с водой сейчас же сойдет.

— Ха! — Джокер дважды стучит кончиком кисточки по тыльной стороне зеркальца. — Сладенький, да если эта штука просто даже смажется, я приду и лично выскажу продавцу все свои претензии. Милый, просто сменить цвет — этого недостаточно. Надо придать объем, а то люди заметят и начнут пялиться. А нам это ни к чему. — Подняв кисточку, он поворачивает голову перед зеркалом вправо и влево. — О'кей… — наконец выдыхает он.

Зеркальце и палетка упакованы обратно, и на этот раз появляется бутылочка со спреем. Он опрыскивает себя от головы до мысок ног, затем всучивает Брюсу, чтобы тот опрыскал его сзади. И кладет назад с явным торжеством во взгляде.

С колотящимся сердцем, Брюс убирает занавеску, чтобы они могли выйти. Несколько голов поворачиваются в их направлении, отмечая, что двое мужчин выходят вместе из одной кабинки, и мускулы Брюса невольно напрягаются, но, к счастью, никто не закатывает сцены. Джокер идет впереди, как всегда полностью уверенный в себе. Они арендуют ячейку для сумок, Брюс в последнюю минуту спохватывается и покрывает себя солнцезащитным кремом, и они, наконец, выходят наружу.

Джокер громко шлепает своими шлепками, когда они идут в ногу. Брюс сразу же начинает задаваться вопросом, а не нарочно ли он так громко ими шлепает.

— Милый, я не собираюсь ходить здесь босяком. Знаешь, какую только заразу тут не подхватишь. А потом грибок не выведешь.

Ну, в принципе, в этом есть определенный смысл.

Они останавливаются возле указателей, указывающих на самые популярные аттракционы. Джокер тащит их к бассейну с искусственными волнами. Брюс колеблется, он-то надеялся, что они пару раз скатятся с горки, прежде чем попробуют полное погружение. Джокер моментально замечает, что тот сбавил темп, и оглядывается на него через плечо. Это так на него не похоже — замирать от ужаса, и, вот честно, он себя от этого чувствует полным идиотом, но если что-то не так будет со всем этим гримом, если они что-то недорассчитали, то люди моментально поймут, кто скрывается под ним, они сразу увидят, кто там, в воде, и кто еще это может быть, у кого еще кожа бела, как снег, а волосы зелены, как трава, кто это еще может быть, как не…

Джокер берет его за руку. Он так счастлив.

Он ведет их вперед, взбрыкивает ногами и скидывает свои шлепки к остальным сандалиям и шлепкам, которые валяются кучей возле угла бассейна. Он делает первые шаги в воду, на глубину лодыжек, и взвизгивает от холода.

— Черт, да какая же она _холодная_! — И смеется. Сдерживается, но смеется.

Брюс улыбается. Он чувствует, как молотится у него пульс, но все же тоже делает шаг в воду. Он куда привычнее к холодной воде, в отличие от его партнера, который шагает как цапля, задирая руки и ноги и стараясь как можно меньше прикасаться к холодной воде. Брюс не может сдержать самодовольную ухмылку.

— Что тут смешного? — спрашивает Джокер.

Брюс пожимает плечами.

— Не ожидал, что ты такой неженка. Это же всего лишь слегка прохладная вода.

Рот Джокера открывается большой буквой "О". Он зачерпывает воду и брызгается на Брюса, и бежит от него прочь, тем самым смешным бегом, который получается, когда ты уже по пояс забрел в воду. Брюс смотрит, как Джокер движется от него со скоростью полфута за один шаг, а затем падает. От этого вида он хихикает. Когда он его догоняет, то понимает, в чем там было дело, и почему Джокер упал — в середине бассейна дно резко уходит вниз.

Ну, теперь он уже полностью погружен в воду и с громадным удовольствием плавает, крутясь в воде.

— Ну, видишь? Если бы все это смылось водой, то уже начался бы ад кромешный. Этот чудный спрей — единственная причина, почему ты не отделал еще мое чудное лицо твоими кулачищами.

— Угомонись давай, — шепчет Брюс, оглядываясь через плечо.

Джокер плывет на спине, раскинув руки.

— Сладенький мой, расслаааабься. Мы взяли день отпуска. Прекрати кукситься и наслаждайся водой. Уверен, что пока здесь еще мало мочи.

Колокол звучит как пожарная тревога. Люди вокруг них оживляются и движутся на глубину. Джокер снова переворачивается вертикально и пытается шагать в воде, а затем слегка подгибает ноги, чтобы не стоять на дне. И начинаются волны.

Брюс на самом деле точно не знал, чего ожидать. В бассейне два механизма, которые способны гнать волны в разных направлениях, но по большей части они работают синхронно. На близком от них расстоянии волны действительно более-менее напоминают волны в океане, но когда они достигают глубокой части бассейна, большая часть их импульса рассеивается. Он снова оглядывается на Джокера. Тот куда-то исчез.

Он подпрыгивает, оглядывается по сторонам, но его силуэта нигде нет. Он оглядывает пловцов. Волны тянут его вперед и назад. Это, вместе с небольшим уклоном дна, только сильнее его взвинчивает.

— Брюс! — слышит он. Прекращая панику, он полностью оборачивается на звук и видит руку, которая машет ему в нескольких метрах. Идти явно не имеет смысла, так что он заныривает и плывет в нужном направлении.

Джокер то покачивается на волнах, то подныривает под них. Волосы убраны назад, мокрые, гладкие, теперь кажутся темно-русыми. Кожа блестит от воды, солнца, состава, которым она покрыта, от всего этого. Он совсем не похож на того, к кому он привык, но это он, все тот же, такой же, и есть в этом что-то невыносимо щемящее. Его глаза те же. Улыбка, та, которую Брюс видит только в этих поездках, она та же самая.

— Я хочу поскользить по волнам, — говорит Джокер. Брюс кивает и встает, но Джокер хватает его за руку и тянет на себя.

— Нет, давай устроим бодисерф!

— Здесь бодисерф не устроить, с такими волнами, — замечает Брюс.

Джокер закатывает глаза, но хватается за него обеими руками и отталкивается от дна ногами. Он грациозно вывертывается, и его несет на себе искусственная волна. Джокер смеется. И тут же зажимает себе рот обеими руками.

— Вот это да! — Он скользит по поверхности, позволяя себя нести гребню волны. Когда волна уходит, он раскидывает ноги и ждет следующей, еще раз, и еще, пока ему не надоедает. Брюс встает на ноги, когда их относит к глубокой части бассейна. В конце концов, Джокер тоже встает на ноги, запускает пальцы в волосы, чтобы их пригладить, прочесывая кончиками ногтей скальп, слегка их лохматит и укладывает назад. Он издает громкий удовлетворенный вздох. Брюс чувствует, что слегка краснеет.

Джокер тыкает пальцем в первую же высокую горку, которую он видит — это горка, по которой надо соскальзывать без матов — и ведет к ней… но она закрыта, потому что кого-то стошнило прямо наверху. Он замечает, что тошнит, вообще-то, уже после того, как скатишься, а не до.

Они поворачиваются и направляются к другой. Еще одна горка, на которой надо просто соскальзывать вниз, их несколько, которые отходят от одной платформы. И все они очень крутые. Закручены одна вокруг другой, и заканчиваются шестью параллельными склонами. Пока они поднимаются по лестнице, видно, как другие появляются из тоннелей и со всплеском соскальзывают вниз. Раздается механический звук, и где-то через четыре секунды люди уже внизу. Что бы это ни было, все происходит очень быстро.

Очередь быстрая. Похоже, работают четыре из шести горок. Брюса не удивляет, что они запускают не шесть человек, а только четырех. Джокер нервно постукивает пальцами по перилам, иногда его нога тоже начинает отстукивать нервный ритм, но уже третий год подряд он великолепно держится. Когда они подбираются к началу очереди, то выясняется, что с лестницы они могут видеть, что происходит на платформе, с которой запускают тех, чья очередь подошла. Джокер глядит на это во все глаза.

Обслуживающий персонал запускает следующую группу тех, кто решил покататься. Каждый из них открывает дверь, входит в трубу, а затем служитель помогает ее прикрыть. Их инструктируют, чтобы они скрестили лодыжки и руки. Одна уже заранее заткнула нос. Спасатели вместе с сотрудниками аквапарка проверяют, все ли покинули нижнюю часть аттракциона, подтверждая, что нижняя часть свободна.

Удар.

Удар.

_Клик_.

И люки в полу открываются. Перила вибрируют от удара, с которым тела приземляются в туннели, по которым они скользят вниз. Все вместе занимает четыре секунды. Лицо Джокера вытягивается.

— Это же глупо, — и тут он прямо озаряется. — Какая же _ужасная_ идея. Ведь кто-то может зацепиться волосами, и тогда ему оторвет голову!

Похоже, от этой идеи он прямо загорается.

Теперь их очередь. Брюс выбирает себе трубу, открывает дверь, и некий клоун проскальзывает у него под рукой и забирается внутрь, громко благодаря за то, что этот джентльмен был так любезен, что открыл даме дверь.

Брюс закатывает глаза, но все же любяще ему улыбается и идет в ту, что прямо напротив. В закрытой кабинке раздается такой звук, будто по трубе внизу течет водопад. Ему по спине бьёт каскад воды. Он смотрит себе под ноги. Там маленькое окошечко, в котором ничего не видно, только темнота, и тот самый люк, который должен опрокинуться под ним и уронить в желоб. Он не боится, и ни капли не озабочен комментарием Джокера, но вот сама мысль о том, что сейчас он упадет, даже не зная, когда, запертый в тесном помещении снаружи, откуда ему самому не выбраться — это действительно впрыскивает адреналин и заставляет пусть немного, но переживать.

Он поднимает взгляд на Джокера, и моментально радуется тому, что выбрал тот желоб, что прямо напротив. Тот потирает руки, скрещенные на груди, и его плечи потрясываются. Брюс думает, что это, скорее всего, от нервного смеха. Его лицо выдает то, что он нервничает. Джокер ловит взгляд Брюса и корчит ему рожу. А затем с размахом прикладывается затылком к задней стенке пусковой кабины и изображает испуганную улыбку. Брюс уже совсем собирается поднять руки и показать ему большие пальцы, мол, держись, как вдруг земля уходит из-под ног, и внезапно становится темно.

Брюс все же ухитряется не ударить голову во время падения. Само по себе падение длится где-то полсекунды, но вот его неожиданность — это действительно заставляет вскипеть кровь адреналином. Труба прямая как стрела, и он несется вниз с головокружительной скоростью. Все, что он успевает осознать, прежде чем с всплеском оказывается внизу — это темно, быстро, и немного больно оттого, что по спине проезжаются какие-то болты. Затем его ослепляет свет, и он обрушивается в нижний бассейн. Ему нужно слегка сориентироваться, прежде чем встать. Он кашляет, выплевывая попавшую в нос и рот воду. Встает, откидывает с лица прилипшие волосы.

Джокер с плеском приземляется рядом где-то через полсекунды. Он куда быстрее ориентируется, чем Брюс, продолжая смеяться. Похоже, он вообще не потерял ориентации, идет к выходу как по подиуму. Бледная кожа сияет на солнце, линии ключиц подчеркивает тень, шорты облепляют его долговязые ноги, под кожей играют мускулы, которые обычно спрятаны под великолепно сшитым строгим костюмом. Вся эта скрытая элегантная мощь, которая всегда так недооценивается его противниками, сейчас выставлена напоказ. Брюс нервно сглатывает.

А затем вспоминает о болтах, которые царапали его кожу. Он торопливо бросается вслед за Джокером и утягивает его вбок, разворачивая так, чтобы никто не мог увидеть его спину. Если у него ободрана спина, то надо идти обратно к раздевалке и добывать из ящика еще основу. Они по-любому должны были уже снова туда вернуться, потому что надо было обновить закрепитель, но, Господи Боже, он искренне надеялся, что они будут теперь кататься с горок на надувных плотах, и такого не случится.

— Ох, меня что-то щекочет, — хихикает Джокер.

— Никаких больше катаний с горок, — говорит Брюс, водя пальцами по спине Джокера. Все относительно неплохо, ну да, некоторые участки стали тоньше, но нигде не просвечивает жемчужной белизны. Но все равно, это было близко.

Джокер вздыхает, тихо и довольно. Поворачивается к Брюсу, кладет руку ему на щеку.

— Бэтс, Брюси, я знаю, кому я это говорю, но _прекрати переживать_. Сколько раз мы это тестировали?

— … Сорок три.

— _Сорок три теста_. Это чересчур даже для тебя. Все будет хорошо.

Брюс выдыхает, стараясь сбросить напряжение.

— Ты же даже не представляешь, сколько возможностей того, что что-то пойдет не так. Мне надо было знать, в каком все состоянии.

— Слушай, ты все время только об этом и думаешь, только это и видишь, а если ты не будешь развлекаться и получать удовольствие, то и я не будут получать от всего этого удовольствие, а ведь в этом весь смысл того, что мы здесь, дурила. Прекрати сам портить себе все удовольствие.

И здесь, в укромном уголке, под веером искусственных пальм, Джокер тайком его целует. Сердце Брюса бешено бьется, но сам он просто застывает, не в силах даже отсчитать его за это. Глаза Джокера светятся, и они полны любви и веры в него. Но когда он улыбается, это улыбка трикстера. Он хлопает Брюса по щеке и крутится на пятках.

— А теперь расслабься, Брюсёнок — гусёнок, ты портишь мне все веселье.

— Ох, нет, — предупредил Брюс. — Не вздумай меня так называть.

— Хватит поджимать булки, тогда и не буду! — кричит Джокер через плечо, торжественно шествуя прочь.

Может, это был просто жест со стороны Джокера, но он сам направился прямо к раздевалке и камере хранения. Бутылка с закрепителем внешне напоминала маленькую бутылочку с солнцезащитным спреем, так что они не стали заходить внутрь, и остаются снаружи, просто притулившись в наименее забитой части возле камер хранения. Он покрывает те части спины, с которых болтами слегка была содрана основа, чувствуя, как ходят под кожей мускулы Джокера, пока они оба заняты размазыванием основы по его телу.

В те ночи, когда они не так неистовы, в ночи, когда они медленно и нежно исследуют друг друга, Брюс втайне восхищается тем, как же движется Джокер. Как сухожилия и мускулы перекатываются под кожей с каждым движением, выступают и прячутся кости, это завораживает. Брюс очарован кожей Джокера. Он помнит — это было, кажется, жизнь тому назад, когда они оба были юными и неистовыми — какой грубой и постоянно потрескавшейся была кожа Джокера после кислоты. Когда он дотрагивался до него, чтобы сковать наручниками, она походила на наждачную бумагу. Он даже не мог представить, какие усилия потребовались от Джокера, чтобы залечить ее и восстановить ее фактуру. А здесь, на виду у всех, Брюс все же на какое-то время позволяет себе замереть и тайно повосхищаться тому, какая же она у него прекрасная. И подумать о том, насколько же ему больше нравится та, настоящая, перламутрово-жемчужная кожа.

На пути назад он примечает будку с едой. Они решают поесть что-нибудь, просто чтобы подкрепиться. Брюс следит, как Джокер, наконец, ест при нем настоящую нормальную еду (ну, насколько можно считать нормальной ту еду, что продают в парке развлечений). С чувством выполненного долга он запирает бумажник в их ячейке, и они идут развлекаться дальше.

— Вот сюда, — Джокер тыкает куда-то в сторону. Две горки — близняшки, по крайней мере, в два раза длиннее остальных горок, на которых катаешься на надувном плоту, оканчивались в общем небольшом бассейне. Одна из них с обрывом в сорок четыре фута, которому предшествовала водяная завеса. У другой — постоянный уклон, идущий до самого конца. Те, кто катались на горке с обрывом, вопили от восторженного ужаса каждый раз, когда падали с высоты. Каждый плот вмещал максимум четырех человека, минимум двух. Очередь для того, чтобы взять плот, была маленькой, чуть побольше — чтобы покататься. Плот, разумеется, нес Брюс. По крайней мере, лестница вверх была в тени.

Джокер, разумеется, захотел прокатиться на той горке, что была с обрывом. Когда цепь открывается, и их пропускают, Брюс опускает плот в бассейн, из которого начинался скат. Джокер садится, пока Брюс удерживает плот ногой. Когда служитель аттракциона позволяет, Брюс забирается на свое место. Очень неуклюже. Джокер заходится в едва слышном смехе от этого зрелища.

По сигналу, Брюс поворачивает плот прямо перед тем, как их выпускают, так, что Джокер оказывается сзади. Громкий возмущенный возглас моментально сменяется приступом хохота. Единственное, что видно в туннеле — маленькие дыры вентиляции каждые несколько секций, что никак не облегчает задачу предсказать, когда будет следующий поворот. Вес у них сильно разный, так что лодку в результате так и крутит во все стороны, так, что они описывают по стенам туннеля банки. Внезапно их ослепляет, и они падают вниз, на сорок футов, прежде чем осознают, что достигли конца туннеля. Окатывающий всплеск водопада — шок, но приятный и очень освежающий. То, как восторженно вопит Джокер, когда они падают — это Брюс будет помнить вечно. Он откидывается назад, чтобы высвободиться из плота, что Брюс даже и не пытается повторить. А затем они пошли на горку-близняшку, просто потому, что она была.

Пока Брюс примечает бассейны, горки и пляжи, Джокер выглядывает водные горки. Он так умоляюще смотрит на него, что Брюс моментально направляется прямо туда. Этот аттракцион называется Калипсо. Знак указателя изображает морскую богиню, по приказу которой волны складываются в ее имя, а длинный хвост изгибается под надписью, формируя букву "С". (Прим. пер. — Calypso — поэтому буква "С"). К лестнице наверх ведет проход, вдоль которого стоят различные украшения, скорее отсылающие к Атлантиде, чем к Древней Греции. Очередь начинается до лестницы, еще на земле, там уже есть несколько групп. Когда они добираются до лестницы, Джокер скидывает свои шлепки.

Вода капает из труб откуда-то сверху, охлаждая разгоряченную кожу, жаля, как прохладные приятные иголочки. А еще все пролеты у этого аттракциона — кроме того, который ведет к площадке, откуда начинается сам спуск — из дерева. Обработанного, покрытого водонепроницаемым составом — но дерева. Ступени под ногами влажные, поручни лестницы гладкие и отполированные. И дело не в том, что это так специально сделали, подобрав материал, просто сами по себе эти горки существуют так долго, даже удивительно, что до сих пор в парке так их и не модернизировали. Это своего рода раритет, призванный даже в своем роде вызывать ностальгию, гордость парка, памятник, указывающий, сколько лет он уже существует. Если дело в этом, думал Брюс, возможно, им стоило бы сохранить что-то менее дорогое и громоздкое, что было бы куда легче ремонтировать каждые несколько лет.

Секция, откуда начинается маршрут, находится прямо возле лестницы. Специальное колесо поднимает вверх плоты, на которых спускаешься вниз. Один плот за один раз, в каждом максимум три пассажира. Эти плоты по форме отдаленно напоминают маленькую рыбачью лодку. Конвейерные ленты завозят плоты вверх, так что затем снова можно на них скатиться вниз. Между кроличьими холмами и закрытыми туннельными спиралями, маршрут кажется вполне достаточной длины и сделан так грамотно, чтобы дух захватывало, но всерьез не пугало.

Перед ними осталось только три группы. Они встали на самом краю лестницы, чтобы посмотреть, как те будут спускаться вниз. Лодки-плоты тащились вверх из среднего бассейна на вершину горки. Они смотрели, как следующий желтый плот карабкается вверх и скользит по желобу. Он ждет другого конвейера, горизонтального, который довезет его до края обрыва. Вода скатывается из трубы вниз по туннелю. Сиденья разделены двумя узкими подушками. Самый тяжелый в группе должен сидеть сзади, самый легкий — спереди. Группу выстраивают, и тот, кто садится сзади, устраивается первым. Вода в тоннеле внезапно выключается.

…Ох, нет!

Он переглядывается с Джокером. Тот тоже это замечает. Обслуживающий персонал начинает суетиться возле контрольной панели. Самая массивная женщина остается в плоту, пока двое ее спутников — скорее всего, сын и дочь, — остаются стоять. Одна из служителей кричит вниз, спасателю, они о чем-то переругиваются, а затем она тянется к телефону. Вызывая кого-то из техников.

Джокер начинает глубоко дышать. Вдох, выдох. Он ставит одну ногу на верхнюю ступеньку и растягивает спину. Меняет ногу. Облокачивается на левый поручень. Затем — на правый. Пальцы начинают стучать по ноге. Жилы на шее напрягаются, он едва слышно стонет, явно пытаясь сдержаться из последних сил. Брюс подталкивает своей ногой Джокера в лодыжку и вопросительно поглядывает. Джокер в ответ улыбается, но в его глазах застыл крик. Он не знает, честно не знает, сколько еще сможет сдерживаться.

Группы перед ними перебираются на платформу и усаживаются там. Брюс поступает также, усаживается возле края лестницы и кивает Джокеру, предлагая перебраться рядом. Джокер ерзает, его ноги елозят туда-сюда, выдавая нервное напряжение, он начинает грызть ногти. Брюс просовывает свою ногу под ноги Докера, так, чтобы они к нему прикасались. Ноги перестали дергаться, но он по-прежнему грызет ногти. Нет, уже не ногти, он снова начинает грызть костяшки.

— Что тебе пока понравилось больше всего? — спрашивает Брюс.

Джокер поднимает на него глаза.

— Когда мы в трубе скатывались. Тогда, в самом начале. Там еще пол под нами открывался.

Брюс улыбается ему.

— И как тебе было в этой трубе?

— О, просто чудесно. Куда просторней тем та, что в Хасиенде. — Он поворачивается так, чтобы повторить позу Брюса. Спина упирается в перекладины перил, одна нога подвернута, другая вытянута, так, чтобы они по-прежнему соприкасались. — Разве что обратный счет был слишком громкий.

— У тебя был обратный отсчет?

— А у тебя нет? — Джокер смеется. — Наверно, все тогда было жутко неожиданно. На самом деле, похоже, у тебя было веселее, может, вернемся и повторим?

— Хорошо, давай.

Джокер прямо лучится. И сердце у Брюса болезненно сжимается. Самые элементарнейшие вещи способны сделать его таким счастливым. Он из тех, у кого все всегда через край, для него не бывает чего-то среднего. Его злоба, жестокость, насилие, садизм — никто с ним в этом не сравнится, и все потому, что они безумно интенсивны. Но также сильны и интенсивны его счастье, возбуждение, привязанность, любовь. Его любовь безумно глубока и так же безумно сильна. Иногда Брюсу кажется, что его собственная любовь никогда не будет такой же мощной, просто по своей природе.

Какое-то время они сидят в тишине. Джокер все еще ерзает, но больше не кусает свои костяшки. Механики, обслуживающие аттракцион, появляются будто ниоткуда. Они где-то роются несколько минут, а затем вода снова начинает течь из трубы. Улыбнувшись, Брюс подталкивает ногу Джокера и встает. Техники и служители проверяют, все ли нормально, делая два пробных запуска с пустыми плотами, и только после этого начинают запускать группы. В целом вся эта кутерьма добавила около получаса к общему времени ожидания.

После самых долгих пяти минут в жизни Джокера, наконец, настала их очередь. Брюс усаживается первым, позади Джокера, озабоченный тем, как слабо ощущаются ремни безопасности. Без поддержки спины ему, похоже, придется сгибаться все время. Джокер усаживается на среднее сидение. Ноги вытянуты вдоль бортов плота-лодки, ноги Брюса под руками Джокера. Ноги Джокера слегка свисают с краев плота, ох уж и долговязый этот ублюдок! Его щеки слегка покрываются румянцем, когда он вспоминает, какие же они гладкие, когда обвивают его по ночам.

Конвейер тащит их вперед. Тоннель, с которого они стартуют, имеет только левый поворот, а после этого их сбрасывает с первой горки. И она куда круче, чем кажется со стороны. Джокер смеется, когда они приводняются, их всех обрызгивает с головы до ног, а следующий конвейер уже тащит их на следующую горку. Он доставляет их в еще один туннель, трубы поливают их водой, пока они по спирали приближаются к следующему крутому спуску. Он готов поклясться, что плот отрывается, когда приводняется.

— Ты это почувствовал?! — кричит Джокер, пытаясь повернуть к нему голову.

— Ага, — смеется Брюс.

Еще один спиральный тоннель, и они снова падают вниз, совершенно явно отрываясь от желоба на этот раз. И в следующий раз. Еще раз вверх, последний раз, в последний туннель. Они приводняются, смеясь, Джокер — визжа, вымочены в воде с головы до ног. Они мчатся через бассейн, и нос плота-лодки прямо тыкается в нижнюю часть лестницы. Служитель, глядя на них, тоже посмеивается. Они выбираются наружу и толкают плот к ней, оба махая на прощание. Джокер чуть не забывает на радостях свои шлепанцы.

— Мы _летали_, — смеется Джокер, — когда скатывались вниз с водяных горок.

Брюс так любит его таким. В его смехе нет мании, нет ядовитости, привычного сарказма или издевательства, просто счастье. Джокер попросту счастлив. Глаза сияют, тело активно пытается изобразить все то, что он пытается сказать, улыбка теплая и полна радостного возбуждения, он прямо весь светится невинным детским счастьем. Он приникает к Брюсу и на мгновение пристраивает голову у него на плече. Затем, разумеется, отстраняется. Брюс все же старается держаться к нему так близко, насколько это вообще возможно. Их шаги синхронизируются.

— Тебе надо поесть. И подновить основу.

Джокер стонет.

— А точно надо?

— Если хочешь еще тут побыть.

Это вызывает еще более драматичный стон.

— Но мааАААма!

Он шутливо отталкивает Джокера, бодая головой. Джокер хихикает, быстро восстанавливает свои позиции и толкает его корпусом. Они азартно перепихиваются, пока добираются до камеры хранения, чтобы в третий раз покрыть Джокера закрепителем.

Цветовая основа держится вполне нормально, и с ней теперь главное — не переборщить, а то все начнет выглядеть ненатурально, поэтому Брюс решает на этот раз ограничиться обычным солнцезащитным кремом. Джокер подается к нему, когда Брюс втирает крем в его спину. Ну, может, Брюс вместо того, чтобы втирать, начинает слегка массажировать спину Джокера….ну и, может, разок он-таки вдавил большой палец в ту самую точку, которая всегда заставляет того непроизвольно охать и сладко стонать, просто чтобы посмотреть, сможет ли он себя сдержать (не смог). А затем он сам себя тоже мажет кремом, хотя бы для того, чтобы все у них было одинаково.

Стойка уличного буфета была с тем же меню, что и в парке обычных аттракционов — сэндвичи, готовые вторые блюда, которые надо разогревать, наггетсы, пицца. Он покупает Джокеру курицу гриль с рисом, попросив съесть хотя бы половину порции. И выпить всю бутылку воды. Он знает, что Джокер практически полностью теряет аппетит, когда у него адреналиновый раж. И желудок у него сам по себе достаточно чувствительный, даже когда там нет еды.

К облегчению Брюса, они находят свободный столик, который частично стоит в тени. Джокер садится в тени. Он ковыряется в рисе, дырявит пластиковую обертку одноразовой вилкой. Брюс передает ему бутылку воды, он ее принимает и рассеянно начинает отпивать мелкими глотками. Смотря рассеянным взглядом куда-то в пространство. Возможно, он куда сильнее выдохся, чем сам ожидал. Он съел обещанную Брюсу часть порции, и тот забирает остальное и доедает сам. Они некоторое время сидят, давая пище немного перевариться, Брюс пользуется возможностью немного помедитировать на расслабленного и умиротворенного Джокера, как он это делал и в прошлом году, и в позапрошлом. Когда Джокер, наконец, встает, он следует за ним.

— Отлично, что дальше? — спрашивает Брюс.

— Водная игровая площадка? — просит Джокер и уверенно тыкает пальцем в нужном направлении. Впрочем, уверенность быстро увядает, когда он видит реакцию Брюса.

— Ну, даваааай!

— Ты что, серьезно? Правда, думаешь, что я помещусь внутрь детских аттракционов?

Джокер хмыкает….

— … ладно. А мне можно?

Брюс нежно пожимает его руку.

— Ты чуть выше, чем десятилетний тинэйджер. И ты привлечешь излишнее внимание. Пожалуйста.

— …. Ну ладно.

Он снова приближается к нему так близко, как только может, чувствуя, как Джокер опять пользуется каждой возможностью, чтобы хоть на мгновение прижаться к нему. Они проходят мимо серии водяных фонтанчиков. Некоторые бьют прямо из-под земли, произвольно меняя высоту, внезапно переставая. Другие падают струйками или каскадами с каких-то странных абстрактных форм. Под классическим фонтаном в форме гриба дети прыгают под льющимися с разных сторон струями, плещутся и смеются. А рядом с ним фонтан в форме купола, и вода образует прозрачные текучие стены. Которые, впрочем, не скрывают, что за ним, на другой стороне, парочка подростков пользуются возможностью и вовсю целуются.

Джокер слегка замедляет ход, чтобы поставить ногу на сопла фонтанчика, бьющего из-под земли на краю площадки. Подошвы ног приятно холодит вода. Брюс даже тоже позволяет себе разок попробовать.

— _Оххххх_! — Когда они огибают угол, громадная, конусообразная монструозность появляется на виду где-то там, за площадкой. Джокер начинает кричать:

— Я знаю это! По-моему, я ее видел, когда мы сюда входили!

Брюс замирает, выглядывая тех, кто катится с горки. Они смотрят под неудобным углом, но он может предположить, где находится стартовая площадка, откуда начинается аттракцион. Еще один аттракцион с горками на четырех человек. Сначала плот идет по открытому тоннелю, который сбрасывает его в массивную структуру, похожую на купол, в которой они начинают кататься взад и вперед, пока импульс не исчерпывается, и они не оказываются в нижнем бассейне.

— Похоже на туалетный бачок, — Брюс фыркает от смеха на этот комментарий и подталкивает Джокера плечом.

Они находят конец очереди за плотами. На этот раз она заметно длиннее, чем их первая очередь за плотами. А затем они уже становятся в очередь для того, чтобы покататься. Она двигается в приличном темпе, служители следят, чтобы никто не задерживался и все держали ритм. Пока они передвигаются в очереди, Джокер пытается сбросить излишек нервной энергии всеми доступными способами: барабанит пальцами по перилам, стучит ногой об пол, напевает мелодию, насвистывает. В какой-то момент он даже слышит, как Джокер бурчит себе под нос перечисление ингредиентов, которые они использовали для основы. Но, на самом деле — пусть творит все, что угодно, только бы не пытался лизать чужой локоть, чтобы узнать, почувствуют ли это или нет…. Эхм… ну, хоть пусть _больше_ не будет пытается…

На вершине они закидывают плот в стартовый бассейн. Он снова придерживает его ногой, чтобы Джокер мог сесть. Отклоняясь назад, так, чтобы быть полулежа, — буквально в сантиметрах от того, чтобы не упасть навзничь прямо на трек — Джокер объявляет:

— Я собираюсь дать пять тем трубам на самом верху.

Брюс саркастически ухмыляется:

— Да как скажешь.

На этот раз разместиться в плоте куда легче, чем раньше. Когда служитель их отталкивает, он еще раз поправляет направление, чтобы Джокер оказался боком. Первое падение в темный туннель — это еще цветочки. В конце концов, они заворачивают за угол, и тут уже _падают_.

Угол так крут, что свет не успевает предупредить, что сейчас будет падение. Джокер взвизгивает и хохочет, и от того, что падение такое неожиданное, и от того, что они снова в воздухе. Они скользят по противоположной стене, все выше, и выше, и выше, и, черт побери, Джокер и вправду добирается до этих чертовых труб наверху, из которых льется вода, и хлопает по ним пятерней. Поскольку у них значительная разница в весе, их слегка закручивает, и они катаются по стенам взад и вперед, пока их не засасывает в воронку.

Прямо возле выхода — группа из четырех горок пастельного цвета, которые хаотично переплетены друг с другом. Рассчитаны они на плот на двоих человек. И, одна за одной, все они покорены. И каждый раз кажется, что следующая — быстрее, и удар о воду в конце поездки — сильнее.

Солнце в зените, припекая посетителей аквапарка со всех сторон. Лучи идут сверху, прогревая бассейны и каждую лужицу, отражаются от воды, от белых цементных дорожек. Ослепляющий натиск жары беспощаден. Брюс прикидывает, что температура в парке в районе 95 градусов по Фаренгейту, а, может, уже и к 100 подбирается. Оба, более приспособленные для существования под покровом ночной тьмы, начинают выдыхаться. Брюс, опасаясь, что Джокер получит тепловой удар, предлагает сделать небольшой перерыв. Нехотя, но Джокер соглашается.

Брюс идет обратно к их ячейке в камере хранения, чтобы взять свой бумажник и карманный флакончик солнцезащитного спрея для Джокера.

На полпути назад он замечает одну из дорожек, ведущую за поворот, по которой идет не так много людей, как по основным. Они шагают по ней, надеясь найти, где можно расслабиться в теньке, и, где желательно, не будет такой толпы народа.

Бетон сменяется песком. Из него торчат фальшивые пальмы, отбрасывающие ажурные тени на шезлонги под ними. Они выходят к небольшому бассейну с тихими искусственными волнами, берег которого оформлен как пляж. Сам песок максимум сантиметра на три, так что детям тут в песочек не поиграть. Парочки сидят на краю бассейна, позволяя спокойным волнам омывать их ноги, и болтают между собой. Для района, который не имеет выхода к океану, это, похоже, самое близкое, что местным хотя бы напоминает пляж. Привлекательный, милый, тихий уголок, разве только шум с не так уж далеко расположенной детской игровой площадки несколько рассеивает общую иллюзию умиротворенного одиночества.

И, что самое главное — здесь есть гавайский бар.

Он отводит Джокера сесть на барный стул, стоящий в тени, и немедленно просит два стакана воды. Джокер хмурится, крутя между пальцами соломинку, которая не сгибается.

— Варвары.

Он громко сопит соломинкой, ухитряясь при этом строить гримасу оскорбленного достоинства. Брюс, улыбаясь, качает головой. А затем уже более пристально осматривает кожу Джокера.

— Как чувствуешь себя? — спрашивает он, слегка прикасаясь и наощупь выискивая горячие участки кожи — это может означать, что там уже есть солнечный ожог, просто кожа еще не покраснела. Он вспоминает, как в детстве летом препирался с Альфредом, такой убежденный, что не ожегся, что он вообще ничего не чувствует, а затем видел поврежденную кожу через несколько часов, когда возвращался домой. И спать с ними было очень неприятно. Ну а что касается Джокера, то тут последствия будут куда серьезнее.

— Просто шикарно, — говорит Джокер, зажав соломинку между зубов. Он горбится над столом вместо того, чтобы взять стакан в руки.

— Хотя, вообще-то, я не возражаю, если ты продолжишь делать то, что делал. — Он хохочет от внезапно пришедшей мысли. — Если хочешь, я могу спустить штаны, чтобы ты мог сравнить оттенки кожи.

Брюс на это только глаза закатывает.

К ним поворачивается девушка-бармен. Она выглядит старше, чем остальные — большинство персонала либо старшие школьники, либо ученики колледжа. Она старше, поскольку могла подавать алкогольные напитки. Ее темная кожа блестит от тонкого слоя пота, длинные локоны подобраны в хвост на уровне шеи. От жары ее спасает пара потолочных вентиляторов. И даже кричащие цвета ее униформы не способны отвлечь от ее природной красоты. Брюс думает, что еще года четыре тому назад он бы сразу же начал бы с ней флиртовать, чтобы поддержать свою репутацию плейбоя. Ее глаза широко раскрыты и сфокусированы на них, явно смена у нее не из легких.

— Может, дать вам что-то кроме воды? Коктейль?

Джокер складывает руки на барной стойке, откидывает волосы, которые, слегка подсохнув, начали лезть ему в глаза, и улыбается.

— Мне пина-коладу. И коктейль должен быть….

— Девственный, — быстро вставляет Брюс. (Прим. пер. — “Virgin,” — безалкогольный).

Джокер изображает оскорбленное достоинство.

— И ничего подобного. И ты сам, между прочим, об этом позаботился.

Девушка-бармен смеется, не сдержавшись. Брюс моментально заливается ярким румянцем, и на этот раз он был уверен, что скрыть его не удалось. К счастью, сейчас можно списать все на то, что, мол, он раскраснелся от жары, да только у Джокера снова на лице появилась это чертово выражение. Еще и бровями начал поигрывать, осел этакий.

Женщина-бармен взяла себя в руки.

— Если вы хотите ром, то мне надо увидеть ваши права.

— А фотография из бюллетеня "его разыскивает полиция" пойдет?

Брюс цыкает на него и шлепает по затылку, чистый рефлекс, а затем еще и ногу пинает под столом, для пущего эффекта. Они же уже почти весь день смогли выжить полностью анонимно, просто еще пара лиц в толпе, и он вдруг решил _сейчас_ все попортить?

— У него нет денег, — отчитывает Брюс, присаживаясь на сидение рядом со своим скуксившимся любимым. — И ему нельзя, доктора запретили. Дайте мне воды, пожалуйста. Спасибо.

Бармен кивает и начинает свои манипуляции.

— Хорошо, дорогуша, — она быстро изготавливает холодный напиток из заранее подготовленных запакованных ингредиентов, он приторно-сладкий, и это все, что Джокеру и нужно. После она снова наполняет бокал Брюса чистой водой. — И сколько вы вместе?

Брюс замирает. Джокер моментально совершенно обыденным тоном отвечает:

— Пять лет. Ну, технически — с того дня, как встретились, а так — пять лет.

— Как это мило, — Бармен радостно им улыбается. Она заменяет кусок ананаса, который Джокер уже успел съесть. — Я со своей девушкой третий год встречаюсь. Только-только кончился второй год. Хотела поехать с ней на настоящий пляж, как подарок на годовщину, но мы обе так заняты на работе.

— Ну, так еще не поздно, — говорит Джокер, — лучше поздно, чем никогда, верно ведь?

Брюс понимает намек. Он кладет руку ладонью вверх, и пальцы руки Джокера моментально скользят в протянутую ладонь и слегка сжимаются.

— Если хотите поехать куда-то на побережье, есть один чудный пляж в Массачусетсе, называется Крейн Бич. К нему легко подъехать. Это резервация, девственная природа, тропинки в лесу, вода чистая. Все туристы направляю в Кэйп Код, так что там тихо.

Она кивает, хмыкает, постукивает по губам указательным пальцем, пытаясь скрыть радостную улыбку.

— Она любит гулять по лесу…. Крейн Бич, круто, спасибо. Меня, кстати, Алисой зовут.

Она протягивает руку, Брюс пожимает ее, и они представляются. Джокер называет себя Джеем. Она продолжает болтать с ними, пока обслуживает других посетителей. Они разговаривают, пока Джокер не приканчивает свой напиток, что занимает на удивление много времени, похоже, разговор забавлял его куда больше, чем приторный напиток. Затем они с ней прощаются, и Брюс оставляет щедрые чаевые.

Они поплавали в небольшом укромном бассейне, вдали от толпы. Солнцезащитный крем великолепно держится, не смываясь. Они оба слишком большого роста для пяти с половиной футов глубины в самом глубоком месте, но просто поджимают ноги. Они плавают вокруг друг друга, подальше от чужих глаз, от пар, которые все еще сидят на краю бассейна, позволяя себе от души побездельничать и ни о чем не волноваться. Какая-то женщина улыбается Брюсу, тот улыбается ей в ответ. И тут же Джокер плескает ему водой в лицо. Он преследует Джокера, чтобы злобно отомстить и макнуть его за это с головой. Они так и проводят время, плавая и играясь, пережидая самое пекло.

Наконец наступает шесть часов, и самая жара заканчивается. Восторженный Джокер тяжело дышит, его волосы сейчас кажутся темными, сухими из-за растворенного в воде хлора, он зачесывает их руками назад. Брюс делает так же. Он в последний раз быстро окунается.

— Аквапарк закрывается в 6-30. Хочешь еще покататься с горок?

— О-хо-хо — хихикает Джокер, потирая ладони. — Милый, зачем спрашиваешь?

Улыбаясь, Брюс ведет их прочь от бассейна. В бассейне за это время было еще несколько пловцов, но надолго они не задерживались, приходили и уходили. Осталась только одна похожая пара. Они сейчас глубже в воде, и мягкие невысокие волны покрывают их как одеяло. Они обнимаются и дремлют. Мужчина открывает глаза, когда они проходят мимо. Брюс ловит его взгляд, карие глаза мужчины, смотрящие на него снизу вверх, спокойны и умиротворены. На его губах появляется легкая улыбка, он подтягивает свою девушку поближе и закрывает глаза, собираясь продолжать дрему. Может, Брюс это сам придумал, но ему кажется, что между ними сейчас произошел безмолвный разговор.

Им недалеко идти обратно до камеры хранения. Они достают свои вещи, и Брюс зажимает кнопку на кейпаде, чтобы закончить время ренты. Они возвращаются в раздевалку, принимают душ, передавая друг другу захваченный Джокером шампунь два-в-одном и гель для тела. Они снова заходят вдвоем в кабинку для переодевания, Брюс хочет убедиться, что Джокер не пропустит какой-то из участков, который будет виден из-под обычной одежды (ну и убедиться, что он не поленится и все же обновит основу). Когда Джокер начинает вытирать полотенцем волосы, на нем остается очень заметный след от краски для волос. Давление у Брюса резко подскакивает.

Джокер, чувствуя, что тот начал паниковать, отмахивается от него.

— Расслабься, это абсолютно нормально. Это просто не перманентная краска, а смывающаяся, но довольно стойкая. Она еще несколько недель не сойдет. Эй. — Он приподнимает голову, на лице маска ужаса, — слушай, не думаешь, что хлор в воде заставит мои волосы позеленеть?

Брюс проводит рукой по лицу, чтобы скрыть смешок, но это ему не удается. Он быстро переодевается, пока Джокер возится со своими вещами, и снова накладывает более аккуратный грим на лицо. Поскольку сейчас у него весь торс закрашен основой, подновить несколько участков намного быстрее. Джокер пока решает походить в своих шлепках, потому что не хочет возиться с мокрыми носками. Брюс не возражает.

И, когда они откидывают занавеску, чтобы выйти, Брюс чувствует на себе взгляд. Злобный взгляд. Он напряженно высматривает угрозу. И видит прямо перед собой.

— Да что вы, мудаки, творите? — орет какой-то парень. Он достаточно рослый, где-то пять футов десять дюймов, светло-русые волосы, карие глаза, средних габаритов, подтянутый, явно регулярно занимающийся собой в спортзале, вокруг правой руки обвивается татуировка китайского дракона, на левом плече наколота девушка в стиле пин-ап, что-то непонятное на левом предплечье.

— Это семейный парк. Здесь же дети ходят. Что, ходите пялиться на маленьких детишек, чертовы извращенцы?

Люди смотрят. Брюс спокойно отвечает:

— У него рассеянный склероз. Ему нужна помощь, он не способен справиться с некоторыми вещами.

— А по мне он полностью здоров, — рявкает в ответ мужчина. — Что, думаете, я не знаю, что такие, как вы, творят, закрываясь вдвоем в одной кабинке в публичных местах?

— Эй! — встревает Джокер, — следи за языком! Это семейный парк, здесь же дети ходят!

Кто-то в комнате начинает фыркать.

Встав в полный рост, во все шесть с половиной футов, Брюс подходит к скандалисту практически вплотную и тяжело смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Ну, давай.

Скандалист колеблется, он чуть отшатывается, но этого достаточно. Брюс ухмыляется:

— Ты и _такие, как ты_, вы все трусы. Мы пришли сюда отдохнуть и расслабиться, а такому, как он, очень сложно ходить в подобного рода места. И я не позволю такому ничтожеству, как ты, испортить нам отдых. — Одна рука сжимается в кулак, другой он аккуратно берет под руку Джокера и отталкивает замявшегося скандалиста плечом. Тот спотыкается и падает на скамейку, ударяясь затылком о бетонную стену, а скамейка бьёт его по голеням. Джокер хихикает над ним, пока они идут к выходу. Толпа расступается, пропуская их.

— Ты грязный лжец, — с гордостью заявляет Джокер. — Рассеянный склероз. Это просто гениальный мазок, прямо вишенка на торте. Ты что, заранее это все придумал? Да что я тут говорю, разумеется, да. Все просто недооценивают твою хватку и изобретательность, когда дело касается того, как пудрить кому-то мозги. Ты как я, знаешь, какую кнопку и когда надавить.

Брюс отпускает его руку. Джокер смотрит на него. Брюс по-прежнему напряжен, тело готово к драке, лицо застыло как каменное. И больше Джокер ничего не говорит, позволяя любимому самому справиться со своими переживаниями.

Они проходят через парк, далеко-далеко, к самому противоположному концу, где стоят те самые раритетные горки из дерева и металла, на которых они в первый раз проехались во время их самой первой вылазки в парк развлечений. Рядом с ними странный аттракцион — горки на одну машинку: машинки свободно вращаются, и спирали и банки обеспечивают достаточный момент. Джокеру кажется, что это похоже на чашки на Веноме. Очередь длинная и медленная, поскольку аттракцион рассчитан на четырех человека. Но из-за жары мало кто сейчас в основном парке — людей пугают раскаленный асфальт, безоблачный знойный день, отсутствие тени, почти неподвижный жаркий воздух. К тому времени, как они уходят, воздух остывает до приятного тепла.

Почти каждый аттракцион в этом парке, который не является горками того или иного вида — это карусели. Того или иного типа. Они катаются на таких, которые Брюс может вынести. И они абсолютно и совершенно точно _не будут_ кататься "в чашках". Так что Джокер может дуться столько, сколько влезет.

Очередь к "красному зверю" чуть длиннее, чем во время их последней поездки, но и движется быстро. Когда они доходят до платформы отправления, то, даже не договариваясь, становятся в очередь тех, кто хочет сидеть на переднем сидении. Снова на первом ряду. Они прислоняются к перилам, смотрят друг на друга, но не говорят. Брюс осматривает Джокера, выискивая возможные неполадки с кожей, и Джокер, похоже, это знает. А еще он попросту пользуется возможностью полюбоваться мистической красотой своего любимого.

Следующий поезд еще не отправился от платформы. До этого момента проблем не было. Брюса продрала холодная дрожь. Пожалуйста, только не снова. Джокер смотрит через плечо на поезд, Обслуживающий персонал столпился возле контрольной панели. Брюс прямо _чувствует_, как тот прикусывает губу. Автоматическое сообщение через громкоговорители подтверждает его страх. Оно сообщает, чтобы они оставались в очереди и что устранение неполадок займет несколько минут. Все, кто стоит в очереди выражают свое недовольство и нетерпение, как только могут. И это не помогает Джокеру успокоить свои нервы. Брюс слышит, как его ногти в нетерпении начинают отбивать стаккато по металлу.

Приподнимаясь, Брюс приобнимает Джокера за талию и разворачивает спиной к началу очереди. Он так устраивается возле перил, чтобы Джокер оказался прямо между его ног, и обнимает его. Он пальцами укладывает волосы Джокера, встрепанные после предыдущих горок, мягкие, не смотря на жесткую воду. Перебирает и, аккуратно, стараясь не повредить ногтями скальп, распутывает сбившиеся волосы и массирует кожу головы. Джокер расслабляется, и его дыхание слегка успокаивается. К счастью, он не издает звуков, которые обычно сопровождают такие манипуляции Брюса. Весь мир сжался, и теперь в нем только они вдвоем, и это дыхание, и прикосновение к коже, и мягкие, мягкие волосы, которые проскальзывают сквозь пальцы.

На ремонт потребовалось пять минут. Аплодисменты тех, кто сидел в поезде, разбивают транс, в который они оба впали. Четыре вагончика спустя они усаживаются на свои места, и начинается подъем на 220 футов. Кликает цепь, и пока они карабкаются вверх, это возбуждает, но еще при этом… странным образом успокаивает. На самой вершине он берет Джокера за руку, и они поднимают руки вверх вместе, и их пальцы сплетены до конца поездки.

На пути к выходу следующий состав летит вниз над их головами. Брюс вспоминает давление силы тяжести и смотрит, как они, закручиваясь по спиральной траектории, едут вниз. И снова одно слово приходит ему на ум — "дом".

Джокер помнит, куда смотреть, чтобы попасть в камеру, и в нужный момент удачно позирует. Брюс покупает фото.

В парке остались только одни настоящие деревянные горки. Белая краска уже облупливается, но решетчатые опоры недавно подремонтировали. Она среднего размера: не из тех, которые заставляют захлебнуться адреналином, но и не рассчитанная на маленьких детей. "Семейная горка" — вот как лучше всего ее назвать. Яркая бирюзово-оранжевая табличка гордо возвещает, что горки были открыты в 1939 году. Он кивает в их сторону. Джокер соглашается, пожимая плечами и улыбаясь. Эта штука явно была построена почти век тому назад. Никаких компьютеров, никаких автоматических тормозов или регулятора скорости. Этот поезд движется благодаря силе тяжести. Спуск идет медленно, пока через верхнюю точку не подтягиваются все вагончики и не начинают толкать те, что впереди. Относительно медленная скорость дает плавность хода, колеса уютно постукивают. Звук, который для детей — звук веселья и свободы, а для взрослых — звук детства.

Последний аттракцион, на котором они решают прокатиться, это громадный маятник: сиденья, повернутые наружу, вместимость в 50 человек, самый высокий размах — высота 147 футов и угол 120 градусов. Когда все усаживаются на свои места и система безопасности для каждого проверена, платформа отводится секциями и диск начинает закручиваться. Инерция возрастает, и маятник взлетает все выше, диск замедляется. К 90 градусам диск вращается только на несколько метров, и только в момент приостановки, перед падением. Высокая вместимость диска означает, что сеанс продолжается дольше, и при этом время ожидания в очереди не увеличивается. И поэтому можно пережить каково это, парить под углом 120 градусов в любом направлении — и лицом вниз, и лицом вбок, и лицом вверх — что подразумевает, что ты висишь вверх ногами. И глядишь на закат с совершенно неожиданного угла, вверх тормашками, зависнув в абсолютной невесомости, адреналин бежит по венам, и ты испытываешь необъяснимый страх, который превращается в заводящее радостное возбуждение, когда астральное тело падает обратно в свою плотскую тюрьму во время тяжелого падения маятника вниз. Тот самый, так болезненно узнаваемый знаменитый смех Джокера пронзает воздух, он просто не способен сдержаться, полностью опьяненный происходящим, но гул ветра, лязг двигателей и пронзительный ор еще 48 людей поглощают и растворяют его в себе. И он может здесь быть собой.

К концу аттракциона Джокер задыхается, и лишь едва слышно смеется, но этот смех наполнен чистым, дистиллированным восторгом. У Брюса сердце стук пропускает и начинает трепетать в груди, когда он видит его таким — полуприкрытые глаза, сверкающая улыбка, голова откинута назад, выставляя напоказ горло, и Брюс так хорошо знает, где именно надо его кусать. Знает, каково оно на вкус в огне страсти, во время пика, после блаженного ступора, когда в крови бурлит дофамин и адреналин, совсем другой коктейль, не тот, что сейчас бушует у них в крови. И главная разница — их близость к Смерти.

Джокер картинно спотыкается, когда они идут к выходу, его тело так подвижно, буквально само говорит, глаза сияют так ярко, что Брюс знает, без малейших сомнений, это он запомнит до конца жизни и ничто и никогда это переживание у него не отберет. И у него — тоже.

Когда солнце заходит за лес, и они доходят до мигающей разноцветными огнями ярмарки небольших аттракционов, Джокер заявляет, что хочет поиграть. Он не забыл насчет веревочных лестниц. На первой попытке Брюс намеренно проигрывает, определяя у штуковины центр тяжести. Поскольку лестница привязана к одной оси, то собственный вес игрока является его главной помехой, если только не знать, как именно правильно его распределить. Под собственным весом игрока лестница проворачивается и сбрасывает его. А весь секрет — держать равновесие, будто идешь по канату из одного троса. Во время второй попытки он идет поперек ступенек, по одной за раз, звонит в колокольчик… и, ну ладно, может, он чуть-чуть под конец и выделывается. Джокер ему аплодирует. Улыбается от уха до уха. Брюс говорит подростку, который руководит игрой, отдать приз маленькой девочке, которая наблюдала за ним. Она отправляется домой с набивной пандой размером с автомобиль.

Джокер выигрывает этого долбанного попугая в игру с дротиками и шариками. И называет его Полли.

Остаток ночи проходит спокойно. Они особо не разговаривают, предпочитая наслаждаться тем, что вокруг. Джокер тащит свою монструозную птицу, закутавшись в ее крылья как в плащ, хвост тащится за ним по земле. Вечером особенно здорово видно, насколько стар парк — янтарно-желтые знаки синеплекса (Прим. пер: сеть кинотеатров), бегущие неоновые огоньки, лампочки накаливания на каждой будке, старомодный попкорн и сахарная вата, ленты карнавальных флажков. Куда ни посмотри, найдешь что-то из одного из прошедших десятилетий.

Затем они решают еще чуть поиграть, просто потому, что им так хочется. А затем идут в магазин подарков и сувениров. Джокер покупает несколько сувениров, воспользовавшись карточкой Брюса. Брюс покупает им молочные коктейли. Они находят достаточно большой стол для пикников, чтобы там уместилась Полли, и усаживаются там. Иногда Брюс проводит пальцами по руке Джокера. И каждый раз узкие губы, сжимающие соломинку, улыбаются.

На этот раз они засиживаются до самого закрытия, когда служители уже начинают потихоньку направлять публику к выходу. Уж слишком быстро и как-то незаметно настало время, и они неохотно поднимаются, собираясь уходить, по пути выбрасывая свои стаканы в мусорную корзину. Брюс передает Джокеру его сумку с принадлежностями и забирает Полли, таща ее одной рукой. Ради одного — чтобы взять Джокера за руку. Они держатся за руки всю дорогу до паркинга. Затем Брюс запихивает игрушку в багажник. В прошлом году, кстати, такого не было — что-то особенное, наверно, в этом парке, раз почему-то каждый раз Джокер тащит отсюда очередную громадную мягкую игрушку.

Поездка в отель проходит тихо и спокойно. Джокер, похоже, засыпает на ходу, хотя и не закрывает глаз. Он перебирает свои воспоминания, снова проживает то, что особо запомнилось, выделяет самое-самое. У Брюса фотографическая память, он способен вспомнить малейшую деталь, помнить все факты, события, места, если нужно. А вот Джокер — он великий рассказчик. И когда-нибудь, в будущем, он расскажет историю об этом дне, когда Брюсу нужно будет ее услышать.

На кровати их поджидают два новых зверька из полотенец. Брюс идет в душ первым, чтобы Джокер потом мог возиться и плескаться в свое удовольствие, сколько душе будет угодно. Так он и поступает. Пока он поджидает его, Брюс кое-что посмотрел и кое-что сделал. Завтра утром Алисия, бармен из аквапарка, проснется и выяснит, что у нее на счету появилась достаточно денег, чтобы провести две недели на Крейн Бич, а на ее имя забронирован номер для новобрачных в отеле поблизости, где ее будет ждать письмо от Брюса и Джея.

Джокер возникает из ванной, за ним следом вырываются клубы пара, будто зловещий туман в старинном фильме ужаса. Он обернул вокруг талии белое полотенце отеля, собственным же полотенцем он вытирает волосы, чтобы все постельное белье не оказалось в разводах от потекшей краски для волос. Сердце Брюса начинает колотиться быстрее, когда он видит кожу Джокера — жемчужно-белую, полностью отскобленную от телесного цвета защитной основы. Только волосы того же цвета, но кожа — снова такая привычная, его.

— Господи, теперь-то я понимаю, почему эта краска для волос была такой дорогой, — говорит Джокер, продолжая энергично вытирать волосы полотенцем. — Теперь я уже начинаю искренне надеяться, что вода из бассейна и _вправду_ сделает мои волосы зелеными.

Брюс приглядывается и видит, что кожа Джокера слегка розоватого оттенка, и в долю секунды вскакивает на ноги и кидается к нему. Он прикасается к рукам Джокера, к плечам, нащупывает пульс на запястьях и на шее, выглядывает признаки ожога и теплового шока.

Джокер откровенно забавляется, наблюдая за всеми его манипуляциями. Он перехватывает руками полотенце, продолжая выжимать воду из волос, и намеренно брызгает водой с мокрого конца на Брюса.

— Ну как, увидел что-то, что тебе понравилось?

— Чувствуешь где-то жжение? Или просто как будто горячо? Тошноту? Головокружение? Головную боль? Черные мушки? Будто плывет все перед глазами?

Джокер смеется.

— Ну, ты так быстро говоришь, что вот сейчас у меня голова закружилась.

— Джокер, я серьезно, — рычит Брюс. — Мы сейчас не на солнце, но ты все равно можешь сейчас испытывать симптомы теплового удара. — Зеркало все еще покрыто конденсатом. — Господи, Джокер, насколько горячим был твой душ?

Джокер швыряет полотенце, которым кончил вытирать волосы, тому в лицо.

— Моя кожа красная, потому что я сейчас битый час всем, чем можно, отдирал эту присохшую дрянь. Это раздражение, а не ожог. — Он подается вперед и охватывает ладонями лицо Брюса, так же, как и раньше.

— Бэтси, все сработало. _Я в порядке_. Успокойся. Заткнись и раздевайся.

Когда они вместе залезают под покрывало, Брюс весь вибрирует от все еще не утихнувшего приступа паранойи. Джокер тяжело вздыхает, а затем горестно стенает:

— Хорошо. Ладно. Делай, что хочешь.

И Брюс в ту же секунду откидывает покрывало, дотрагивается ладонью, внешней стороной руки, потирает, несчетное число раз подсчитывает пульс, пытается определить, нет ли участков слишком горячих, придирчиво осматривает каждый сантиметр в поисках признаков ожогов. На спине несколько неглубоких царапин, может, от той, самой первой горки, которая и у него тоже ободрала спину. Кроме этого — ничего. Нельзя сказать, что он полностью успокоен, но в целом результат достаточно обнадеживающий. Джокер потихоньку подбирается все ближе и ближе, пока не утыкается в бок Брюса, изможденный и издающий тихие мурлыкающие и посапывающие звуки, словно довольный котенок. И у Брюса как вспыхивает перед глазами воспоминание о той паре, отдыхающей на мелководье бассейна.

Иногда ему трудно принять, что мир укутанного в плащ темного рыцаря и разряженного в пух и прах урода, извращенца и маньяка существует в том же измерении, что и мир аттракционов и аквапарков. И когда эти миры сливаются, то эти чудесные площадки для игр и развлечений разрушены, осквернены, прокляты и заброшены. Летучий Мыш и Клоун сражаются не на жизнь, а на смерть в заброшенных парках — жутких и полных смертельных ловушек, холодных и безжизненных. А вот теперь — у них есть этот. И он живой. И радостный. Парк, никак не связанный с Бэтменом и его историями, которому он не нужен. И здесь Летучий Мыш может быть обычным мужчиной, клоун — ничем не приметным человеком, а правила их мира… Они больше не имеют над ними никакой власти.


	2. Chapter 2

Предместья — богом забытое место, где осужденье прячется под ботексными улыбками, а недоброжелательство и враждебность скрываются за показной оживленностью и душевностью посиделок с соседями за чашечкой чая с кусочком свежеиспеченного пирога. Не было бы преувеличением сказать, что они все друг друга ненавидят. Малейшее отклонение от рутины, приличий или нормы становится достаточным, чтобы ты стал парией. И как только ты стал чужим, а остальные объединяются против тебя, то шансов восстановить свою репутацию у тебя не будет. Ни снисхождения, ни готовности понять или принять. Один неверный ход, стоит хоть на волосок отклониться от того, что заведено в сообществе, как ты — заклятый враг.

Малколм был чужеродным элементом в этой среде. Не было никаких соседок, приходивших с домашней выпечкой, чтобы поприветствовать новых соседушек. Никаких запеканок или яблочных пирогов. Никаких попыток передружить между собой соседских детей. Когда он, его жена и младшая дочь переехали сюда, то словно попали в слепое пятно. И все равно, что он оставил позади и алкоголь, и наркотики, и правонарушения, такие, как взлом и кражи, они всегда здесь словно призраки, которых никто демонстративно не замечает. Он видел, как они все наблюдали, когда он въезжал. Он понимает, что они буквально чуют это каким-то сверхъестественным чутьем, тем, которое есть у всех, кто принадлежит к среднему классу. Вот, белый мусор, который узурпировал частичку их мира. Но Мелисса с первого взгляда влюбилась в этот дом, и тот так близко от больницы, да и школа очень хорошая, а он так хочет, чтобы Дженни получила то образование, которое не дали ему его родители, она же заслуживает всего самого лучшего… так что он решился. Они купли именно этот дом.

Он приветственно помахал им. Они помахали в ответ.

Что все же дал Малколму отец, так это уважение к труду и возможность копаться в машинах. Ну, машины, предположим, он угонял, чтобы Малколм мог попрактиковаться. Все равно, где ты будешь, говорил он ему, всегда и везде нужен будет хороший механик. С его опытом и навыками, Малколм мог работать в любой мастерской и с первого дня показывать великолепные результаты. Так он и поступил. А затем и Мелисса получила работу в больнице. Сейчас они уже не были на мели, у них завелись деньги. И все у них наладилось. Вправду, наладилось. Он настаивает на том, чтобы они начали откладывать на колледж для Дженни. Чтобы в будущем она смогла учиться там, где ей хочется. Покинуть родительское гнездо свободной, без долгов и обязательств. А сейчас он обеспечивал ей счастливое и беззаботное детство. Ей не надо рано взрослеть, как ему свое время.

Яблочко от яблони недалеко падает, вот как они говорят. Может, не сразу, но ему все же удалось сделать так, чтобы это расстояние только увеличивалось.

Однажды он дарит Мелиссе новую машину. Это подержанная машина, но очень хорошая, всего несколько тысяч миль пробега. Белый седан с GPS, обнаружение смены полосы движения, круиз контроль, блютуз, девять ярдов в длину. Поскольку до работы ей добираться куда дальше, чем ему, Малколму хочется, чтобы у нее была безопасная и хорошая машина, которую не надо перебирать каждые выходные. Его собственный грузовик — крепкая и надежная рабочая лошадка, вполне способен послужить еще несколько лет.

Он неловко начинает пытаться вписаться в это сообщество. Когда Дженни записывается в команду по софтболу, Мелисса предлагает подвозить ее, а иногда, когда у нее выдается свободное время, и сама возит. Она начинает бегать по утрам, постепенно знакомясь с другими бегунами. Она такая общительная и дружелюбная, отчасти это и привлекло его в ней, когда они познакомились. Она не осуждала его за прошлые проступки, поскольку считала, что надо жить настоящим и строить будущее.

По большей части Дженни отвозит на тренировки Малколм. Иногда он предлагает подбросить до дома других, но они вежливо отказываются.

Часто Дженни возвращается домой вся лучащаяся от нерастраченной энергии и хочет еще немного поиграть в мяч на улице. Тогда он ставит таймер на своем телефоне — следить, чтобы обед в плите не подгорел — и они перебрасываются во дворе мечом, с небольшими перерывами, во время которых он бегает на кухню и проверяет, все ли в порядке. Иногда он кидает с силой, иногда чуть ли не над самой землей, иногда бросает влево или вправо. Обучает ее различным приемам, чтобы она была готова, куда бы мяч ни летел. Он подбадривает ее, подшучивает, и она смеется и от этого промахивается по мечу, а после этого снова заливается смехом и кидает мяч ему прямо в голову. Прежде чем они отправятся в дом, он обязательно отправляет мяч с силой вбок, так, что ей приходится извернуться, чтобы его поймать. И все равно, удается ли ей принять подачу или нет, он кидается к ней, хватает подмышки, поднимает, кружится и кричит, что трибуны ликуют! Он целует ее в щеки, в волосы, а она смеется и отпихивается от него.

Иногда, в субботу или воскресенье, ему надо отвести ее на тренировку. Они приезжают за час, чтобы она успела не только переодеться, но и размяться. Однажды еще пара девчонок приезжают раньше обычного и присоединяются к ним. Он кидает мяч и им, а они — ему. Он кидает точно так же, как и ей, быстро и точно, как автомат — верхняя подача, в сторону, нижняя, почти под ноги. Когда они ловят верхнюю подачу, он советует подавать голос, чтобы ненароком не врезаться друг в друга.

Он знает, что другие родители наблюдают за ним. Он не знает, что один из родителей, который сейчас за ними наблюдает, тренер. После разминки она подходит к нему и спрашивает, не согласится ли он тоже тренировать команду.

— Вообще-то всегда было как минимум два тренера, — объясняет она, — но сейчас мой напарник решил пропустить этот сезон. А девочкам, похоже, очень понравилось с вами играть.

Он отказывается. Она начинает объяснять, что мужчина-тренер в маленькой спортивной команде девочек — не что-то экстраординарное, а вполне обычное дело, но он все равно боится, как другие родители среагируют, увидев его со своими детьми. Но тренер не унимается, и заводит разговор об этом и в следующий раз. На этот раз Дженни все слышит. Она прямо зажигается и начинает просить, просить, просить, чтобы он согласился и стал помощником тренера. И, помявшись и хорошенько подумав, он все же соглашается. Детям он нравится, Мелисса просто вне себя от гордости, а через пару недель другие родители даже перестают демонстративно его презирать. Он чувствует себя как рыба, выброшенная на сушу, но, честно говоря, работать с детьми ему очень нравится.

А сейчас он в трущобах, вспоминает старые времена, потягивая в гараже со своими закадычными приятелями холодное пиво и раскуривая косячок. Когда Мелисса забеременела, он вместе с ней бросил курить. По сигаретам он не тоскует, но вот считает, что подымить травки вместе с парнями время от времени — это хорошо для нервов. Они добродушно препираются, он отшучивается, когда они начинают, смеясь, поругивать его за то, что он их бросил и уехал… но, понятное дело, даже если друзья этого вслух и не говорят, на самом деле они за него рады. Предместья кажутся им землей обетованной. Обильной хлебами и медом. Они болтают о работе, женах, семье, детях. Господи, у них у всех уже дети... Они поднимают тост за старых пердунов.

Постепенно они уходят, один за другим, и, в конце концов, он остается один на один со своим лучшим другом, Эвереттом. В руках холодная бутылочка, под боком — костерок. Когда они приканчивают косяк, Малколм швыряет окурок в огонь. Тот шипит и дымится. Он задает вопрос, который можно задать только когда они наедине.

— Ты, говнюк, вытащил, наконец, свою голову из жопы, или как?

Эверетт вздыхает, делая еще один глоток пива.

— Я на этой неделе с ней встречался. Но я с ней поговорил. Сказал, что нам надо прекратить.

— Не "нам". А тебе, чувак, — тыкает Малколм. — Это ты — сволочь, которая ходит налево, а не Мария. Или как там ее… уже и не уследишь за твоими подружками.

— Я сказал же, что у меня была только она! И больше никого!

Малколм скептически хмыкает и тоже прихлебывает из горлышка.

— Мне что, типа заковать тебя в пояс верности? Или кое-что оторвать? Потому что, вот клянусь тебе, если ты опять облажаешься и все испортишь…

Эверетт косится на него.

— Эй, я, между прочим, человек семейный.

— Знаю, — соглашается Малколм. — И вот именно поэтому и говорю тебе, чтобы ты прекратил портить жизнь себе и другим. Сам не пойму, почему Джейми до сих пор не выгнала тебя к черту поганой метлой за твои выкрутасы, но все же она держится за тебя, так что прекрати думать своим членом и прикинь, чего в результате можешь лишиться. Хочешь развода? Чтобы Артуро все это испытал на своей шкуре? Хочешь, чтобы он смотрел, как его любимые родители грызутся и устраивают скандалы, а под конец разводятся из-за того, что его папаша мудак пустоголовый?

Он кидает пустую упаковку пивных бутылок в своего друга. Она стояла в какой-то луже, так что не то чтобы ударяет, скорее, шлепает его по руке.

— Черт, мне нужен еще один косяк. И делиться с тобой я не буду.

Эверетт в ответ шлепает его по лицу.

— “¡Coño, pero tu si eres un vago de mierda! И что это тут мне заявляет ублюдок с большим домом с лужайкой? И, кстати, это мой косяк. Когда сам начнешь себе покупать? Hijo de puta.

Малколм в ответ только смеется. И смеется.

Они беседуют, пока Джеми не возвращается домой, а затем тушат огонь и складывают стулья, чтобы она могла загнать машину в гараж. Малколм обнимает ее, желает обоим спокойной ночи и идет к машине, чтобы уже через час оказаться дома.

Он лишь краем глаза успевает заметить какую-то бледную тень, когда его ударяют по затылку.

Кругом темнота. И еще голова кружится. Перед глазами хаотично мелькают какие-то точки. Рот сухой. Он упорно пытается прийти в себя, но раз за разом соскальзывает в какую-то хмарь, а затем снова пытается удержаться, на этот раз дольше. Пытается заставить свои мускулы пошевелиться — даже удается чуть пошевелить рукой, но тут обнаруживается, что запястья связаны. От этого сознанье почти полностью к нему возвращается. Тело затекло и ноет от боли. Лодыжки тоже связаны. Нет, привязаны к ножкам стула. Веревки, связывающие запястья, расцарапали кожу, но кровь уже подсохла. Он с трудом приподнимает голову, чувствуя, как сопротивляются его мышцы.

Он в маленькой сырой комнатушке. Темно, хоть глаз выколи. Впрочем, здесь есть два узких как щели окна. Он вглядывается в них. Ну да, ночь. А еще видны деревья. И пахнет сырой землей. Так что, скорее всего, это либо сарай, либо домик в лесу. Он слегка покачивается на стуле, слышит скрип — да, пол явно деревянный, и скрипит так, будто под ним есть пустота. Значит, тонкий настил над землей. Вот то, что мебели почти нет — это тревожно. Похоже, здесь никто не живет. И никто сюда не приходит. И если это место в глубине леса, то никто ничего и не услышит.

— Эй? — зовет он. — Эй!

Тишина. Он начинает возиться, пытаясь высвободиться, пыхтя и матерясь.

— Да что за дела, мужик, отпусти меня. ЭЙ! Выпусти меня отсюда!

Он слышит смешок.

— Эй ты, трусливый сученыш, выходи! Выходи и дерись как мужик. Ах ты дрянь поганая, я тебя прикончу! — рычит он, пытаясь высвободиться.

— Какой горячий! — раздается радостный отклик. Мужской высокий и мелодичный голос произносит это нараспев.

— Да выпусти меня отсюда! — ревет Малколм. — Чертов педик!

— О, а вот сейчас и впрямь обидно было. — Голос уже идет из другого конца комнаты. Малколм резко оборачивается к предполагаемому источнику звука. — О, такие как ты… так легко заводятся… входят в раж… и в результате все идет под откос.

— Да, блядь, что ты несешь, мужик, — рычит Малколм, пытаясь снова повернуться к источнику звука. — А ну развязал меня, ты, говна кусок!

Он пытается раскачать стул, вырываясь. Дерево так мерзко скрипит о дерево, что ему невольно хочется зажать уши.

Ладонь появляется, будто из ниоткуда и отвешивает ему оплеуху.

— Ненавижу этот звук, — низко рычит голос. Его невидимый обладатель начинает кружить по комнате, продолжая говорить. И сейчас в голосе слышатся вкрадчивые нотки. — Такие, как ты, всегда орут. Всегда что-то требуют. А вот такие, как я, соблюдают приличия и любезно просят.

— Мужик, я как выберусь, шею тебе сломаю и руками голову отверчу, — орет Малколм.

— Ой, а ты справишься? Точно? — голос внезапно оказывается у него за спиной. — Мне почему-то кажется, что у тебя кишка тонка.

— А ты, блядь, меня развяжи, и тогда посмотрим.

Тишина, а затем появляется свет — на столе стоит небольшой электрический фонарь для кемпинга. Он слепит Малколму глаза.

Незнакомый человек стоит, облокотившись на стол, лицом к Малколму. Большая часть его фигуры скрыта в тени. Человек высокий, тощий, у него короткие волосы, еще он видит его рукава и контуры брюк, вот и все — слепящий свет и почти неестественная угольная тень, из которой он возникает, не дают разглядеть больше. Незнакомец берет папку, облизывает палец и начинает перелистывать страницы.

— Ну, посмотрим. Что тут у нас? Малколм Гладвелл, 32 года, женат на Мелиссе Гладвелл, — девичья фамилия Уолкер. Есть ребенок, девочка, Дженни. Она вроде как во втором классе? Забыл спросить, когда заходил в школу. Можешь представить, они туда пропускают кого ни попадя, вот что за народ… — Он снова легко смеется.

Малколм орет и пытается броситься на него, стараясь силой разорвать веревки. Внушительное зрелище. Он снова и снова, еще ожесточеннее дергает руки.

— Вот только хоть пальцем до нее дотронься, и я, клянусь Богом…

Что-то маленькое и металлическое ударяет его прямо в середину лба, отчего уже давно пульсирующая где-то на периферии головная боль внезапно чуть не оглушает его острым приступом. Какое-то мгновение он чувствует только агонию от охватившей его острой и резкой как вспышка боли. А затем он слышит:

— Ш-ш-ш… Тыц, тише, — от незнакомца.

— Что там еще? Несколько правонарушений средней степени тяжести, совершенных после достижения совершеннолетия. Но твои очаровашки — соседи, обожающие барбекю на свежем воздухе, яблочные пироги и домашнее печенье никогда не продали бы дом кому-то, у кого такой послужной список. Знаешь, если все это чуть зарифмовать — и прямо хит гангстерского рэпа. Так-так… как же так произошло, что они прямо-таки испарились без следа? Похоже, нехило пришлось кое-кого для этого подмазать, а? Но, увы, мои источники получше будут.

— Думаешь, все обо мне знаешь, ублюдок, — хрипит Малколм. — Да не хрена ты обо мне не знаешь!

В результате своих усилий он ухитряется-таки повалить стул, и с силой ударяется виском об пол. На несколько мгновений весь мир — раскаленный белый шар боли.

А затем он слышит, как незнакомец смеется. Это был такой смех, от которого кровь в жилах леденеет. Потому что тот, кто так смеялся, наслаждался и... Предвкушал. То, что будет потом. Потому что дело не ограничится пустыми угрозами или попытками взять друг друга на слабо.

Он слышит шуршание листов бумаги. Один из них приземляется прямо перед его носом. Чистый.

— Ну и зачем ты это сделал? — В голосе незнакомца слышится упрек. Шаги приближаются. Без света лампочки он почти ничего не видит, но чувствует запах дорогой кожи, когда они все ближе и ближе. Кожи и крема для обуви. Он вспоминает, блестели его туфли за пару монет, как он сам собственноручно начищал единственную хорошую пару туфель отца, прежде чем они изредка отправлялись на какие-то торжественные мероприятия.

Руки хватаются за спинку стула, и без видимых усилий незнакомец поднимает его и ставит на место. Это было… неправильно. Этот тощий ублюдок просто не мог сделать ничего подобного, у него не должно было для этого хватить сил! Рука похлопывает его по плечу. Он пытается ее укусить.

— О-хо-хо, не надо так со мной заигрывать, — хихикает незнакомец. — Таких, как я, это только сильнее распаляет.

— Да что ты, блядь, несешь? — Малколм уже кричит, взведенный до последней степени. — Хочешь что-то сделать? Ну, так делай. И посмотрим, насколько тебя хватит.

— Посмотрим-посмотрим. — Незнакомец снова изящно опирается о стол. — Итак, как я уже говорил, твой чудесный послужной список с милю длиной, но, между нами, все там так скучно, пресно и обыденно. Взлом и проникновение, угон машин, еще угон, вандализм, пьянство, ах, да… еще употребление алкоголя и вождение до достижения совершеннолетия, в самых старых записях, бла-бла-бла…. В общем, много всего, но вот насилия нет. Ни нападения, ни оскорбления действием, оружия, и уж тем более — нет никаких открученных голов. Даже маленького крошечного непредумышленного убийства... (Прим. пер: непредумышленное убийство manslaughter — если разделить на две части mans laughter — мужской смех. Дальше по тексту Джокер язвит — "лично по моему мнению, название просто ужасное")

Незнакомец снова хихикает.

— Так что, видишь ли, как-то твои угрозы после этого не пугают. Особенно после того, как ты поджал хвост, когда тебе и вправду предоставили возможность себя показать.

Малколм рычит.

— Да я, блядь, не понимаю, что за хрень ты несешь. Мужик, да ты совсем крышей двинулся.

— И даже не представляешь, насколько, — небрежно заявляет незнакомец. Он внезапно запрыгивает на стол и усаживается, покачивая взад-вперед своими длинными ногами, почти доставая ими до пола.

— Но кое-что меня все же мучает. Я понимаю, почему ты наложил в штаны, но вот мне на самом деле хочется узнать, с чего это ты вдруг начал истерику и закатил сцену, если совершенно определенно не собирался ничего на самом деле предпринимать?

Малколм стонет, и стон перерастает в раздраженный вопль:

— ДА ПОШЕЛ ТЫ, МУДИЛА!

— Мужчины толпятся в раздевалке жарким летним днем. Парни вертятся перед зеркалами, рассматривая свои мускулы. Непослушные мальчишки бегают туда-сюда. Туповатые тормозные закадычные приятели показывают друг другу фотки своих голых подружек. Самый обычный день. И тут ты видишь двух одетых мужчин, выходящих из одной кабинки для переодевания. Всем остальным и дела нет, но ты… — он барабанит кончиками пальцев по столу, — Ты-ы-ы… устраиваешь скандал. По-че-му?

Раскрасневшийся от ярости Малколм с недоумением пялится на него. И тут он начинает смеяться.

— Да ты, блядь, что, шутишь, что ли? Ты меня разыгрываешь?

— Обычно я так и поступаю, верно. Но сейчас — нет.

Малколм смеется, не веря, что это происходит.

— Да потому… потому, что никто больше не обращал внимания. Они тащат сюда детей и даже не видят, как два гребанных извращенца потихоньку ублажают друг друга прямо вот там вот, у них под носом, в долбанном общественном месте. Да если бы моя дочурка была со мной, а не с матерью, я бы все дерьмо из них выбил бы.

— Ееее! Вот уж не думаю. В смысле, мы же дали тебе возможность сделать первый ход. Когда высокий мускулистый красавчик ждал, когда ты сделаешь хоть что-то, ты моментально увял, будто хрупкий цветочек.

— Ах вот, кто ты? Тот блядский педик?

Поднявшись, незнакомец включает еще один свисающий с потолка фонарь. Он узнает скуластое лицо, совершенно явно покрытое вечерним макияжем. Похоже, что на нем идеально подогнанный по фигуре костюм с жилетом, только рубашка уж слишком яркого зеленого цвета. А вот улыбка, напряженная, с сомкнутыми губами, ехидная и какая-то уж слишком широкая улыбка заставляет его замереть. Ему надо убрать дрожь в голосе. Он фыркает, пытаясь изобразить смех, надеясь, что он звучит правдоподобно.

— Ну а теперь я скажу. — Незнакомец вцепляется обеими руками в край стола, чуть подавшись вперед. — Мне — плевать. Мне даже нравиться наблюдать, как люди дергаются, когда видят что-то идущее вразрез с их представлением о том, как все должно быть. Сильно облегчает дело. Но вот мой любимый, он немного чувствительнее. Разумеется, он вскоре выкинул это из головы, но мне очень не понравилось, что произошедшее его обеспокоило и напрягло, пусть даже всего лишь на несколько минут. Это меня до сих пор гложет.

Он одним движением спрыгивает со стола и снова растворяется в темноте, став одной из теней. Кругами обходя свою жертву.

— Итак. Говорят, что гомофобы на самом деле геи, и агрессию они так выражают в адрес себя и своих подавленных желаний. Но как по мне, все это дерьма летучей мыши не стоит. Ты вовсе не затюканный гей, ты уличный крысеныш, которому свезло. И давай, дружок, вторая попытка — на эту байку про праведный гнев на извращенцев я не куплюсь.

Малколм плюет, пытаясь попасть в лицо незнакомца. Тот издает возглас отвращения, и моментально награждает его мощным хуком слева. И прямо затем — сильным, тщательно отмеренным и точным правым хуком. Словно уже делал так. Малколм уже ломал нос, и помнит боль. Так вот, сейчас-хуже. Кровь льется потоком из носа с первого же удара.

— Плохая крыска! — огрызается незнакомец. Он достает платок и стирает слюну. — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько стоит эта основа? Она мне месяцев работы стоила. Да еще ты своей кровью мне загадил весь пол, придется потом за тобой подтирать.

Он идет обратно к столу, злобно бормоча себе под нос:

— Грязный ублюдочный вшивый уличный крысеныш.

Он вытаскивает что-то из кармана. Это до ужаса похоже на выкидной нож, раскрывает и кладет на стол. Затем еще что-то, что Малколм уже не видит. Голова пульсирует, нос горит огнем, запястья и лодыжки от попыток освободиться снова рассадились и начали кровоточить. Похоже, ситуация куда тяжелее, чем он до этого думал. Он пытается успокоить дыхание и дышать размеренно, но лицо начинает болеть от каждого движения мышц.

Незнакомец поворачивается к нему.

— Ну а теперь… — объявляет он, делая шаг вперед, — продолжим. Ты так и не сказал то, что я так хочу услышать. Отвечай. Почему.

Малколм пытается справиться с болью, заставить себя заговорить, но не смотрит на своего похитителя. Хук левой пришелся ему в челюсть, она начинает опухать, поэтому голос звучит неразборчиво:

— Потому что это неестественно. И отвратительно. И неправильно. — Он крутит шеей. — Особенно для такого парня, как он.

— Парня, как он, — повторяет незнакомец.

— Да. — Малколм шмыгает носом. — Парень, который может подцепить любую телочку, якшается с каким-то ублюдочным извращенцем. Это неправильно.

Сначала смех тих, а затем он делается все громче, и громче, и вскоре всю комнату заполняет громкий садистский хохот. Малколм чувствует, как у него от этого хохота начинают вибрировать кости, кровь холодеет в жилах. Что-то в этом смехе кажется отдаленно знакомым. Незнакомец говорит между приступами хохота:

— Так ты говоришь, — Ха! — Ты мне говоришь… — что видишь парня… — накаченного и всего такого мачо — плей… — Ха! — плейбоя, под которого любая баба стелиться будет, — и у тебя подгорело, потому что он пиликает не на той скрипочке?

Он хлопает по колену и наклоняется, хватаясь за живот.

— Это… — это просто отпад!

Он выпрямляется, вытирает выступившие на глазах слезы и переводит дыхание.

— Хооо, это было что-то. Ну, ладно.

Он возвращается к столу и берет нож. "Как он только поместился у него в кармане", — думает Малколм. Он рассеянно взмахивает им и собирается что-то сказать, но Малколм его перебивает.

— Если ты вздумал мне угрожать ножом, то лучше десять раз подумай. Не стоит тыкать ножом в кого-то, если не собираешься использовать его в деле.

Незнакомец хитро на него косится.

— О`кей, — говорит он. — Похоже, ты все еще не понял, с кем имеешь дело. Придется разжевывать.

Незнакомец кладет нож, дважды хлопает. Моментально загораются две лампочки, наскоро привинченные к потоку и смотрящиеся здесь явно не к месту.

— Вау! Сработало!

На незнакомце отлично сшитый темно-пурпурный костюм с жилетом в тон и зеленая рубашка с острым воротником. Выглядит он странно. Затем он достает маленькую черную сумочку из внутреннего кармана пиджака. Малколм моментально ее узнает — Мелисса точно в такой же возит повседневную косметику в своей сумке.

— Мой милый заявил тебе, что у меня рассеянный склероз. Он соврал, да благословит его Бог, но в чем он был прав — так это в том, что со мной не все в порядке.

Незнакомец достает из косметички влажную салфетку и с силой проводит по лицу. Требуется всего несколько секунд. Основа толстая, и явно была тщательно положена на лицо, но, в конце концов, она стирается. Грим сходит, и под ним обнажается жемчужно-белая кожа. Он достает третью салфетку и с силой проводит ей по волосам. Рыжеватый оттенок сходит, и под ним обнажается зелень. Он встряхивает головой, а затем руками приглаживает слегка растрепавшиеся волосы.

— О, господи, — у Малколма перехватывает горло. — Блядь…

— Эта краска неделями сходит, пока волосы не становятся естественного цвета. Ты не представляешь, какое облегчение снова стать великолепным и потрясающим собой после всего этого. А основа, на которую ты, ублюдок, плюнул, между прочим, стоит двести пятьдесят баксов за один раз, и я работал, доводя ее до ума, битых семь месяцев. И очень, очень старался, чтобы в тот день ему было хорошо и покойно, чтобы он наслаждался и отдыхал, а затем ты…. — он кладет ногу на бедро Малколма, — вмешался и осквернил наш маленький рай на двоих.

Ударив пяткой Малколма в грудь, он валит его на землю. Со звуком переломанной кости спинка стула грохается об пол. Затылок ударяется об пол, и на секунду он теряет сознание. Когда он снова приходит в себя, стул опять стоит вертикально, а Джокер сидит у него на коленях, голодно улыбаясь в нескольких сантиметрах от лица. От него пахнет цитрусом и химикалиями, а еще шампунем с персиками и манго, который так любит Мелисса.

— Пожалуйста, — больше Малколм не может скрыть страх. — Пожалуйста, простите. Простите. Я сглупил, о`кей? Очень сглупил. У меня дочь, мужик. Маленькая дочка. Жена. Семья.

Джокер обвивает руками плечи Малколма, запястья ложатся друг на друга у него за затылком.

— Ты нужен им?

— Да.

— Уверен?

— Да, черт. — Слезы предательски начинают течь по щекам Малколма. — Пожалуйста, я не хочу, чтобы она росла без отца.

— Как ты?

— Пожалуйста, отпустите меня. — Он зажмуривает глаза. Не в силах больше смотреть на это лицо. — Простите. Простите.

Он чувствует, как Джокер, поерзав, подползает на его коленях ближе. Теперь их носы соприкасаются. Руки охватывают шею Малколма. Острый металл прикасается к его затылку. Он перестает дышать.

— Ты любишь их. — И сейчас вся игривость из тона Джокера испаряется. — Очень. Защитишь их от чего угодно. Заботишься о них. Даже если им хоть чуть-чуть плохо, они испытывают хоть малейший дискомфорт, ты сразу же мчишься на помощь.

Когда Малколм не отвечает, кончик ножа начинает впиваться глубже. Он слегка наклоняет голову, кивая.

— Ты знаешь, что без тебя им будет плохо.

Снова кивок.

— И ты не сможешь смириться с тем, что хоть когда-то не смог оправдать их ожидания.

Сдавленный всхлип и еще один кивок.

— Если я тебя сейчас убью, то с миром ты не упокоишься, зная, что оставил их одних. На всем белом свете. Что ты не смог. И предал их.

Нож переместился к подбородку, и теперь направлен прямо на него.

— Посмотри на меня, — приказывает злобный голос. Он, трясясь, подчиняется. Бешено сияющие глаза, горящие каким-то неистовым электрическим зеленым огнем, смотрят на него, не мигая, заглядывая прямо в душу. Глаза дикие, но брови нахмурены, и растягивающая губы улыбка уже спокойнее. Он снова начинает говорить:

— Так вот. У нас — то же самое.

Малколм не может оторвать взор от этих впивающихся в него глаз. Вскрывающих его нутро, оголяющих суть, так, что он не может ничего скрыть. Он не смеет надеяться, но… вдруг, это всего лишь попытка его проучить? Может, ему удастся вырваться из лап Джокера, отделавшись сломанным носом и пожизненными походами к психотерапевту?

Как-то он находит в себе силы снова начать говорить, его голос заикается, он весь трясется:

— Я… прошу п-прощения. Я был у-у-ублюдком. Я.. Я не подумал. Я ни о чем не думал. Он…он — твоя семья, я понял. Ты это делаешь, чтобы позаботиться о нем. Я.. Я все понял. Полностью, я понял, мужик.

Капли крови скатываются по его шее. Он все отчаяннее и отчаяннее говорит, запинаясь:

— Я больше не буду. Я никогда и ни с кем не буду так обращаться. Никогда, простите, пожалуйста. Я вас за людей не считал, и это было нехорошо. Вы же никому зла не делали.

Нож отстраняется. Малколм едва сдерживает облегченный выдох. Руки Джокера по-прежнему вольно лежат у него на плечах. Голодный огонек в глазах поутих. А вот мелкие движения, с которыми они дергаются в глазницах, вот они его пугают. Эти глаза внимательно изучают каждый мускул на его лице, каждую черточку, и малейший признак неискренности означает для него верную смерть. Когда тот заговаривает, слова звучат как шепот любовника.

— Хороший мальчик.

Улыбка становится спокойнее. Малколм чуть расслабляется.

Джокер отстраняется от него, и встает с его колен, потягивая руки и ноги, поворачивается спиной. Хрустит позвонками.

— Знаешь, а я ведь говорил себе, что ради Брюси я так поступать не буду. Ему такие вещи не нравятся. И я ненавижу, когда приходится что-то проворачивать за его спиной.

— Эй, мужик, — говорит Малколм, стараясь звучать дружелюбно, — Я все понял. Иногда ты просто сдержаться не можешь, потому что любишь кого-то. Слушай, я никому не скажу, вот клянусь. Ни прессе, ни полиции, никому, жизнью клянусь.

На это он в ответ получает только смешок, который сейчас вовсе не звучит кровожадно. Джокер удовлетворенно вздыхает, поворачиваясь к нему в профиль.

— Знаю. Это я и подразумевал, когда говорил себе, что не стоит этого делать.

Он дважды стучит кончиком лезвия по губам.

— А затем у меня появилась одна мысль. Он ведь о стольких же вещах не знает, понимаешь ли.

Глаза вперились в него, дикие, голодные. Губы вновь искривляет та самая хищная улыбка. И у Малколма снова леденеет кровь в жилах.

— Одной вещью больше, одной меньше…

— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, нет! — умоляет Малколм. Джокер подходит к нему, улыбка становится шире.

— Пожалуйста, я честно никому не скажу! Я перестану! Я больше не буду! Я не ненавистник квиров — простите, простите, людей, которые относятся к ЛГБТ сообществу! У меня семья, пожалуйста…

Джокер наматывает между кулаками прозрачную леску, не отпуская ножа. Он снова обходит его.

— Не могу использовать мои любимые методы, нельзя, чтобы Джокера вычислили по его любимым штучкам, ведь правда же? К счастью для меня…

Он захлестывает леской шею Малколма, натягивая так, что она впивается в горло.

— У милого Бэтси такая база, что в ФБР, если бы они узнали, локти бы искусали от зависти, и в ней я узнал все-е-е… про некое жуткое нераскрытое убийство, которое здесь произошло.

Он еще раз захлестывает леской шею Малколма.

— Видишь ли, были здесь два закадычных приятеля — торчка, мерзкие, но по сути своей безвредные.

Он слегка ослабляет хватку. Малколм хватает воздух, встряхивает головой, чтобы избавиться от пота, заливающего глаза.

— Их тут в кровь избили и задушили.

Нож разрезает путы Малколма, и он плюхается вперед, почти падает, не успевая собраться. Под ногами он чувствует пол и пытается резко вскинуться. Но Джокер достаточно быстр, и, с грацией танцора, оказывается перед ним и толкает в грудь ломом. Нож куда-то исчез.

— У полиции не было улик, или свидетелей, ничего. Так что дело закрыли. И всем было плевать. Им не к спеху было уж слишком с этим заморачиваться.

Он не собирается нападать. Вместо этого он поворачивается, видит заднюю дверь и кидается в противоположную сторону. Когда Джокер подставляет ему подножку, он чувствует, как этот удар прошивает все его тело. Глаза видят блеск стали на мысках его ботинок, когда лом опускается на череп. Мир становится обжигающе белым, а затем он чувствует вибрирующее тепло. Пытается приподняться. Черные ботинки оказываются прямо перед ним, пружинные выкидывающиеся ножи сверкают в тусклом свете. Кровь Малколма капает с одного из лезвий.

— Пожалуйста, — Малколм может только просипеть. Измученный, томимый жаждой, с гудящей головой, он не знает, сколько еще сможет вынести.

— Пожалуйста, не убивайте меня. Я прошу прощения. Я.. мне они нужны. Может, больше, чем я им нужен. Моя девочка…

Окровавленное лезвие поддевает его подбородок. И в нем отражается Джокер, возвышающийся над ним, держащий в одной руке леску.

— Один из них был задушен рыболовной леской. Другой — почти обезглавлен куском колючей проволоки с лезвиями, застрявшей в шее.

Другая рука скользнула в противоположный карман, вытаскивая что-то длинное, узкое и темное. Джокер сжимает это.

— О, Господи, пожалуйста, нет…

— Что звучит веселее?

— Блядь, пожалуйста, нет! — рыдает Малколм. Джокер подается вперед.

— Дженни, я тебя люблю. Я так тебя люблю, — рыдает мужчина, отчаянно пытаясь встать на четвереньки. Джокер играется с ним, то ударяя ломом, то таща за собой, захлестнув петлю из колючей проволоки на шее.

— Мелисса, я люблю тебя, черт, прости, я так вас обоих люблю…

Смех Джокера, сначала тихий и нежный, звучит все громче, ненадолго утихает, когда замолкают мольбы Малколма, а затем торжествующе взвывает, когда жизнь в нем угасает.

В кромешной тьме ночной этот смех раздается на мили вокруг. Да только те, кто могли бы его услышать, куда дальше.


End file.
